The Most Dangerous Game
by myMuseisMusic
Summary: The club is abducted and forced to play in a game. One that will cost some of them their lives. How will they survive, let alone escape? Santana promised to protect Brittany, and so she will.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I know that I need to work on my other story, but I had to get this out of my head. I have no idea where I'm going with this, I'm just going with the flow...haha(: If any of you guys have suggestions or ideas, just let me know. I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mami, have you seen my bag?" Santana yelled from her room. For some reason, her alarm decided to be a bitch and not wake her up. So of course, she was going to be late for school.<p>

"No mija! But maybe you should be more organized with where you leave your things."

"Fuck!" Not only was _she _late, but the girl was supposed to pick up _Brittany_ too.

Santana looked all over her room and finally found her bag under her desk. "I thought I checked there?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and ran out of her house to her car. Her car was nothing special, but it did its job. And it was red, her favorite. She pulled out of the driveway and started to Brittany's house.

For some reason, Santana felt weird. Not in the 'hormones raging' sense, but in the 'shit, something's going to happen' kind of way. It kind of freaked her out, but she shrugged it off.

She pulled up to her girlfriend's house and honked the horn. She could see the blond walking out of her house, smiling at the car.

The passenger door opened and Brittany crawled in. She pulled the girl into a soft kiss, "Hey San. You are late by the way," she smirked, teasing the girl.

"Sorry babe, but my alarm clock had other plans this morning."

"Did your clock have a date?" the blonde asked, a confused look on her face. Santana just smiled at her, "Probably."

* * *

><p>They got to school right has the warning bell rang. The girls had Spanish first with Mr. Schuester, so they weren't too worried. Santana took Brittany's hand in her own, squeezing it tenderly. The girls had both been out for about a month now, and they couldn't be happier. No one was really surprised at the two, but of course there was the occasional lashing out and the word 'dyke' thrown around. But they had both learned to ignore it.<p>

As they walked hand in hand to Spanish, Santana's head started hurting. She froze in the middle of the hallway, clutching her head.

"San, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Brittany put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders trying to get her to look at her.

The pain in Santana's head felt like a knife trying to stab its way into her brain. She let out a loud cry and her breathing became ragged. _'What the fuck is happening!'_

She dropped to her knees from the pain, still holding her head. What felt like hours turned out to be two minutes, standing in the now empty hallway. The pain in her head slowly subsided. Brittany was looking at her, worry, clear on her face. The tall blonde had started crying, "San?"

Her breathing slowly went back to normal and she looked up to Brittany. "I think I'm good now B."

"What's wrong San? You've been acting kinda strange."

"I have no idea Britt. But I feel like something bad is gonna happen," she stared at the blonde beauty with worry.

"Like Coach Sylvester bad?" she asked softly.

"No, much worse. C'mon, let's get to class." She took Brittany's hand and led her to the classroom.

xXxXxXxXx

_Santana was standing in a dark forest all alone. She looked around for anyone else. The trees that she saw weren't ordinary, that was obvious. These trees were monstrous, standing over 1000 feet tall. This for sure wasn't an ordinary forest._

_Out of nowhere she heard a scream. A blonde teenage girl ran past her, running as fast as she could. Her breaths came out loud and torn. She was dressed in what looked to be, black leather armor with padding on her elbows and knees. In her hands, a rifle. From her position, Santana couldn't see her face._

_She seemed to be running from something. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good._

_All of a sudden, the girl tripped over a fallen branch and landed on her stomach, her gun flew away from her. "Fuck," She cried out in pain. Santana wanted to go and help the girl, but for some reason, her body wouldn't move. She still couldn't see her face because she was facing the ground._

_The blonde cried out in pain again, but this time it was in fear. Her body was shaking. Santana heard a loud growl come from the forest. And it sounded like it was getting closer._

"_Hey! Get up!" Santana screamed at the girl. But she couldn't hear her._

_Suddenly, the menacing growl was right next to Santana. For some reason, the Latina couldn't see the blonde's attacker, but whatever it was; it scared the shit out of the girl._

_The blonde slowly turned over to look at the beast. All color drained from her features. The face of the girl sent a chill down Santana's spine. It was Brittany. __**Her Brittany.**_

_Brittany was the one running. Brittany was the one who fell, crying in pain. And it was Brittany who was now screaming in fear at a monster._

_Right as the beast was about to strike the love of her life, Santana let out a yell…_

* * *

><p>"BRITTANY, RUN!" Santana yelled as she jerked her head off the desk. <em>It was a dream...<em>

Every single student turned towards Santana who was sweating bullets. Mr. Schuester looked at her, concerned. Santana's eyes were open and frantic. She looked as if she was facing death. She turned to Brittany as if to make sure she was still alive.

Brittany sat next to her, wide eyed. She was scared, not of Santana, but of what she was dreaming. What could she possibly have dreamt that would have caused her to wake up like that? And the dream, or rather nightmare, was of _her._

Santana stood up, "Mr. Schue, can I be excused for the rest of class?" She looked down at the ground, avoiding all the stares that people were giving her. Her fists were balled up. It looked as if her nails were cutting into her palms.

"Sure Santana. Take all the time you need."

Santana picked up her bag and left the classroom. She didn't even look at Brittany before leaving.

Their classmates all turned to Brittany once Santana left. They were all silent. Five minutes passed before someone spoke. It was Brittany who broke the silence.

"Mr. Scue, can-" Brittany started.

"Go Brittany. Make sure she's okay, and if she's still up for it, everyone in Glee will listen," he whispered as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Santana, please wait!" Brittany yelled. The blonde ran after her girlfriend, but the brunette wouldn't stop.<p>

Santana ran into the nearest bathroom and into a stall. Brittany followed, closing the door. She walked up to the stall and knocked on the door.

"San? Please open the door."

"Britt, just go away," the brunette said softly.

"No San," Brittany said, "don't push me away. Please open the door."

The stall slowly opened. Brittany took a step back to see Santana walk out, arms holding herself, tears streaming from her face.

"Oh San," Brittany whispered, pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace. She wrapped Santana into her arms and held her close. Her heart clenched at the sight of her love crying.

Brittany just held her, trying to shield, to protect Santana. But from _what_?

"Santana, please tell me what's wrong. What is going on?"

Santana sniffled and let out a few small coughs. "That's the thing, B. _I have no idea._" She really had no idea. The dream had been unreal. She had never dreamt anything like that in her life. And that's what scared her to the core.

"Like, you forgot? You looked like you had a really scary dream San. Can you tell me what it was?" Brittany cupped Santana's face, looking into her eyes.

She couldn't tell her. It would scare her too much and Santana didn't want to worry her. "It was just a nightmare Britt, but I forgot it."

Brittany looked deep into her eyes, trying to get any bad signs from the brunette. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just," Santana spoke softly "feel like something really bad is going to happen. That's all."

Brittany stared at her, worry clearly in her eyes.

"But Brittany," the blonde knew she was serious at the sound of her full name, "know that I will always protect you." Santa said in a low, but firm voice. "I will never let _anyone_ or _anything_ hurt you."

"I know Santana and that's why I love you." Brittany pulled her girlfriend into a tender kiss. Santana kissed her back, putting as much love as she could into it. Santana would fight for this girl even give her life.

Santana was the one who ended the kiss earning a sad whimper from Brittany.

"I love you too Brittany."

* * *

><p>The two girls ended up skipping the rest of school. But after much convincing, Brittany got Santana to take them back for their Glee meeting.<p>

"I don't get why we have to go back. It's not like we're gonna miss anything important. I'm sure Berry is just gonna run her mouth off and be annoying, as usual." Santa grabbed the blonde's hand as they made their way to the classroom for Glee.

"San, everyone is worried about you. And they just wanna make sure that you're okay. So stop being a grouchy pants!" Brittany stated kissing Santana's nose lightly.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you, B."

They walked into the Glee rehearsal seeing exactly what they expected. Rachel was off talking about ideas for what songs they should do for Sectionals. Finn was playing with the drums, Mike dancing to the beats. Mercedes and Kurt probably whispering about gossip. Tina, Artie, and Lauren were talking near the corner, while Sam was strumming his guitar.

Quinn was the first to see the pair walk in. Then everyone went quiet and looked at them.

Quinn walked over to Santana and placed her hand on her shoulder. The two were close enough to know what the other was thinking. She nodded to the former head cheerleader to show that she was okay. Santana then turned to the rest of the club.

"Just to clear all the shit that's been said, I'm _fine!_ So you all can stop worring about me and crap." Everyone went wide-eyed and just dropped the subject.

Santana pulled Brittany to their usual seats in the back of the room. They sat down and the brunette pulled her girl's legs to rest on her own. "San, that wasn't very nice," Brittany leaned in to whisper into Santana's ear.

The girl just smiled lovingly back at her girlfriend and turned to the front of the room.

Mr. Schue walked in the classroom with a concerned look already etched on his face. He set his bag and books down and turned towards Santana.

"Santana are you-"

"Yes! God dammit, I'm fine!" Santana shouted from her seat next to Brittany. The blonde lightly slapped Santana's arm. The former head cheerleader smirked and pulled the blonde closer to her, paying with her hands.

"Just know that we're here Santana." The brunette let out a sigh and returned to playing with Brittany's hands.

"So guys, as you know, Sectionals are coming up." Rachel started clapping with an excited smile on her face while everyone else groaned.

Rachel stood up, "Right you are Mr. Schue. Now, as we all know, our best chance of winning Sectionals is for Finn and I to sing a duet. So I have come up with a couple of ideas that would ensure us of our win."

"Mr. Schue can you please do something about Berry's mouth?" Santana murmured.

"Santana, remember, respect." He looked at Rachel, "Now Rachel, as much as I understand your enthusiasm, please just let me decide."

Rachel sat back down, obviously disappointed.

Mr. Schue continued, "As I was saying, Sectionals are coming up. Our best bet is an outstanding duet. One that will touch the judges' hearts. Now, does anyone have any ideas?"

Quinn was the first to raise her hand. Everyone turned to her, a slight confused look on their faces.

"Umm, Quinn?"

The blonde stood up to address the club, "Now, I believe that we have one couple in this club that has the traits to help us win Sectionals."

Rachel was about to speak but Quinn silenced her, "Shut it Berry."

"Now as I was saying, this couple has a long history and enough drama to pour their hearts out into the right song."

Mr. Schuester stepped in, "Who's the couple, Quinn?"

"Santana and Brittany," she said with a nod.

Santana's head sprang up, wide-eyed. Brittany started clapping excitedly, "Did you hear that San? We get to sing a duet!" She squealed.

"Hold up! When was this decided?" Santana stood up pulling a disappointed Brittany up with her. Brittany knew that her girlfriend had no problem showing off their relationship anymore. They even made out at their lockers without a care in the world.

Mr. Schue stepped forward next to Quinn. "That is actually a pretty good idea Quinn."

Santana stood with a dumfounded face. "Well, what dies everyone else think?" She looked around the room.

Kurt spoke up, "Actually Satan, you and Brittany are a classic story of romance. The love, the loss, the fear, it all lead to the relationship you both have today. And the fact that you both are gay is a plus," he finished with a smile.

"Makes sense that Santana and Brittany would take the lead," Puck said, "I mean, do you know how long it took the cute little lesbo to come out? I think they deserve the moment in the spotlight."

"Yeah, I mean, with their story, their voices, and Britt's dancing, there's no way we could lose." Mercedes stated.

"Well Brittany is all for it." Brittany was still smiling like she on the lottery. Mr. Schuester turned his direction towards the Latina. Santana?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend and at how happy she was. "Fine, but I don't want Man Hands annoying me and shit." _This is just to make Britt happy. Anything for her._

"So it's settled then! Congratulations Brittany and Santana, you've got the duet!" The whole Glee club erupted into applause. Brittany picked up Santana into a tight hug. She set her down and kissed her passionately. As if there was no one in the room. Santana wrapped her arms around the taller girl while Brittany hugged her hips. They each smiled into the kiss, "I love you San." Brittany whispered into her ear. "I love you too Britt." All fear that she was feeling before was gone. She would be singing a song with the girl she loved, and Brittany was happy.

"Can we move on and discuss who will perform the second song for our performance?" Rachel announced. Santana lightly growled at the little star.

Mr. Schue spoke up, "Okay, well now that that-"

Right then, the stabbing pain in Santana's head started out of nowhere. She grabbed her head and shut her eyes. Brittany saw her and panicked. _Something bad. San said that something really bad was going to happen, but wh-_

All of a sudden, the classroom door opened with a loud crash. Everyone turned their heads toward the door, when a group of people dressed in all black ran in. Black helmets with armor, and assault rifles.

"What is going on here? Who are you people!" Mr. Schuester shouted.

All the Glee members stood up in fear. The boys immediately stood up, ready for anything. The pain in Santana's head increased up to a point where she thought she'd pass out.

The people in black said nothing. One ran up to Mr. Schue and slammed the back of his gun to his head, with a loud _crack! _He fell to the ground.

"Oh _hell _no," Puck ran at full speed over to the one who hit the Spanish teacher, cocking his fist back. Before he could land a single punch, another man rammed a gun into his stomach.

"Puck!" Finn sprinted to his friend. Another man in black came over and kicked him off.

"Take them. All of them." One of the mysterious people commanded.

Santana looked up to see her friends getting grabbed and pulled, some getting knocked out in the process. She saw Rachel get pushed onto the floor, crying out in pain. Quinn kneeled next to her, trying to shield the girl away from the men. It didn't take much from men to pull them up and drag them away.

Then Santana felt a tug on her arm. She turned to Brittany and saw her getting pulled away by one of the men. _Oh fuck no!_

"Get the _fuck _away from her!" Santana ignored the pain in her head and ran to her girlfriend. She pushed the man away and he fell onto the floor. She had no idea what she was going to do. There were at least ten more guys in the room so there was no way to escape. But she was going to try.

"C'mon Britt!" Santana grabbed the blonde's hand tightly, "Do _not _let go of my hand." Brittany nodded, scared out of her mind. She trusted Santana with her life, but she knew that this was a lose/lose situation.

Santana pulled Brittany over all the chairs and sprinted towards the door, almost tripping over Mike. Mike had gotten knocked out trying to protect his girlfriend. She looked around quickly and saw a man put a cloth over Sam's face, and then he slowly passed out. "Over there, stop them."

Santana kept running. _Almost there! _Then she felt Brittany's hand letting go. She turned and saw a man grab Britt by her waist. "Santana!" The blonde cried out, trying to reach for her love.

"NO!" She turned around and made an attempt to throw the man off her girlfriend. She mustered up all the strength she could and punched the guy's face. He fell back, "Someone fucking _grab_ them!" All of a sudden she felt a gun hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground. Her eyes started to haze. The last thing she saw was Brittany being thrown to the ground. "Britt…" Then her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first chapter. Good, Bad? Lemme know. Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody! I want to thank you all for the reviews :) I'm glad a lot of you like it so far. So here's chapter 2. It's ind of short and I'll explain at the end. I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana slowly opened her eyes, a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She immediately reached for the back of her head. "Stupid bastard hit me hard." She realized that she was lying on a cold floor. And it was insanely hot. She touched her forehead and she was sweating bullets. She picked herself off the ground to see where the hell she was. She almost fell back down, her legs feeling a bit weak. <em>I wonder how long I was in here?<em>

She looked around and couldn't really see anything because there was only one lamp in a corner. She walked up to it and placed her hand on the wall. Cement. Well there goes her plan of _breaking_ out. The she looked down at herself. There were a few cuts and bruises, but that was it for injuries. The Latina was wearing a grey t-shirt, shorts and socks. _When did I fucking change in to these? _She looked to her right arm and saw a military style watch which read 11:48 A.M. _So it's morning. _Then she looked at her right foot. It was chained to a post. She sat down and tried pulling her foot out of the lock, but failed miserably. Well there goes _any _plan of escaping.

She looked more closely around the room, trying to find…_Brittany! Where the fuck is she? _She slowly began recalling the moments that led up to the Glee club's abduction. "They came for us, out of nowhere."

_I knew something bad was going to happen! I could have prevented this. I could have kept Brittany safe! I could have told her to skip Glee, but no. I always give in. _She always did what Brittany wanted. It came as second nature to do whatever made her girlfriend happy.

Suddenly multiple lights turned on, on another wall. Santana ran up to them looking closely. "Oh my god…" She let out a stuttering breath as her hand cupped her mouth.

The lights were television screens, each showing an individual Glee member. Everyone was there, all in the same predicament as Santana. Everyone was wearing the grey clothing and chained onto a post. And everyone looked scared. Well that's what happens when you're kidnapped and locked in some sort of prison.

She turned to one screen, it was Puck. _Good, he's okay. _He was pulling on his chains, trying to find someway to break them. _He would try. _Then she turned to another and found Rachel lying on the floor. Santana couldn't see her face but from the way her body was shaking, she could tell that the girl was crying_. _Those were pretty much everyone's reactions. _Everyone's safe, wait_. Where was Artie and Mr. Schuester?

Then her gaze fell onto one particular screen. _Brittany! _"Brittany! Can you hear me?" Santana started tearing up at the sight of her girlfriend. The blond looked to be sitting in a corner next to her own lamp, sobbing. She was holding herself the way she would until Santana came to comfort her. She looked broken, and the brunette couldn't help her. The sight literally broke her heart.

"BRITTANY!" Santana yelled at the screen one more time, tears falling lightly. For some reason, she couldn't hear her. "Britt…" She let out in a whisper, falling to her knees.

Suddenly Santana heard a voice come from an intercom in a corner.

"Welcome students or should I now say, players or contestants!" It was the voice of a man.

Santana stood up and looked back to the TV's and saw that everyone was facing the corner that their intercom was in. Rachel and Brittany looked to have stopped crying in order to listen.

"You must all be wondering where you are and what we want with you; the basic questions. Well, I cannot say, except the fact that you will all be in a forest soon. That is all I can say that pertains to your location."

Santana was about to open her mouth to tell off the bastard that took them.

"Santana, there aren't any microphones in your cells, so don't bother trying to speak."

Brittany looked at Santana's screen only to see her girlfriend still yelling at the intercom. Then she gave a soft smile. _Even in this situation, Santana is still Santana. _The blonde girl sighed.

Quinn looked on from her own cell at the Latina shouting at the intercom. _Santana, please for once, just shut up!_

The voice from the intercom seemed to let out a bothered sigh at Santana's cursing.

"It's no wonder why you earned the nickname 'Satan'," he breathed out.

At that comment, Santana stopped her insults. She looked at the intercom, her eyes wide in disbelief.

At his cell, Kurt turned towards Santana's screen. _How does he know what I call her? _The boy started playing with the end of his shirt, fear taking over his body.

"Yes players, we know who all of you are. We have actually been studying you, and we must say that it has been enjoyable. You see, your group has been chosen out of many people because all of your histories are particularly interesting and we, especially I, would love to see how you play!"

Santana looked at where the voice was coming from. _How the hell is this happening? I just came out, everything was perfect! _Tears started to form again at the edges of her eyes. She looked to Brittany's cam at the same time the blonde did. They looked at each other, each giving the other a loving look. They were each showing as much love as they could through the television screens. Santana raised her hand out and touched the screen, 'I love you', and she mouthed. 'I love you too,' Brittany mouthed back.

"Now, you have been chosen to _play _in a special game of ours. It is a fun game you see! Every year I hold a week long party and my guests love to see entertainment on their visits, so we got some," he laughed. "You will all be given a unique brand of armor that has been fitted for each of your body types, combat boots, and a pair of goggles. You will also be given an semi-automatic rifle. Most of you haven't fired a gun, but trust me; they aren't that hard to figure out. Just remember to take the safety off. To finish it off, you will be given a knife and a canteen of water, but this canteen will not run out. It is an extraordinary design of ours, but you don't have to know. Besides we don't want you dying in a boring way such as dehydration, now would we?"

All the color drained from Santana's face at the word 'dying'. They were being given guns; guns kill things. She knew how to fire one because her father took her to a range a couple of times, but that was it. What would they need them for?

The voice continued, "If you lose your gun, well than good luck surviving," he chuckled. "You will try to survive _whatever _is thrown at you. You will find your own food since we have given you an unlimited supply of water. Oh, also, there is a tower hidden somewhere in the forest. You have one week to get to it. Right now it is Sunday and around noon. You have until next Sunday at 10 P.M. Once in there, you are safe, and we shall rescue you. Then you may leave. Ah, the chain that imprisons you will be released after you get your equipment. And a door will open."

_One week to find a hidden tower. Fantastic, _Santana thought.

"All of you are in different parts of the forest so good luck finding each other. If you do, then work together because some of you won't live to see each other again. Good luck." Then the intercom shut off.

So they were just players in a sick man's game? They were all _entertainment_? _This can't be happening, it has to be a dream. _But Santana knew it wasn't. This was a nightmare. And what did the man mean at 'whatever is thrown at you'. What the hell would they even be facing?

All of a sudden, lights turn on and fill the room. She cringes that the brightness, covering her eyes.

Suddenly the ground starts shaking. She looked over to her left and found part of the floor rising to reveal a table. She turned to the television screens showing her friends having the same things happening.

She walked over to the table and bit her lip. There was a black leather set of armor; kneepads, elbow pads, a pair of black combat boots, a grey water canteen, and finally a black rifle. A lump formed in the back of her throat at the thought of using it on something.

_Fuck it. _She grabbed the black short sleeve piece of armor, which looked like vest. It felt a little heavy, but it was flexible. She zipped it up and then grabbed the pants. I fit like Under Armor, tight but not uncomfortable. The same fabric was used and it felt _good. _It kind of made Santana feel powerful. She then put on the black padding on her knees and elbows, followed by the combat boots. She put the goggles on her forehead, not needing them at the moment, then slung the canteen over her shoulder. Then the thought came to her,

_Wait a second. Forest, black leather armor, guns…_

She quickly turned to Brittany's screen and saw her in the same black armor from her dream, picking her gun off the table. Santana froze, her body turning numb.

_No, it can't be. This is my fucking nightmare! If it goes the way it did in my nightmare, then she's in danger. _Santana turned to the nearest wall and punched it as hard as she could. It hurt her hand a little, but she did some damage to the wall. "Not her," she whispered. _I can't let anything happen to her. I promised that I'd protect her no matter what, even give my life. _Anger rose inside of her body.

_First objective, find Brittany, _she thought to herself.

She turned to the television screens and saw everyone in the same armor. Kurt looked uncomfortable, while Puck and Sam looked ready to kill, getting their guns ready. Finn was fiddling with the zipper of his vest, while Quinn looked to be praying. Lauren, Rachel and Mercedes were doing the same thing, sitting on the ground, waiting with their guns in their laps. Tina seemed scared shitless, clutching onto a necklace that Mike had given her a few months ago. Mike was just looking at the screens, most likely at his girlfriend. Then she remembered, _where was Artie?_

All of a sudden the same voice filled all of their cells. "You all look ready to go. Oh, many of you may have noticed that your friend Artie or your teacher Mr. Schuester isn't on any of these cameras. Unfortunately, they will not be joining in on the fun of our little game. Artie won't since he wasn't _capable_. So we took care of him…"

Everyone's faces turned white. 'Took care meant one thing. Both Brittany and Tina started to cry. Santana's heart broke again at the sight of her love crying. Though the blonde chose her in the end, she knew that the girl still cared about the boy. Even if it wasn't in the way he wanted.

"Your teacher will be waiting at the tower. I want him to see the pain on your faces. Well that's if any of you make it there _alive._" He laughed.

"Anyways, good luck to all of you. And make this interesting!" The intercom shut off once again.

Santana turned to look one more time at Brittany. The blonde was drying her tears with her arm, and held her gun close to her. Then all of the TV's turned off.

The Latina whimpered at the fact that that was the last time she saw her girlfriend. _No I can't think like that. I will find her. _

Suddenly a door opened at the far end of the cell. She heard a metallic sound and looked down. The chain that was keeping her prisoner had unlocked itself. She shook her foot to get it off. She grabbed her rifle and took a deep breath and turned towards the door.

"I'm coming for you Brittany. I promise." Then she walked out of the door, gun in hand, into the bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GoodBad? **

**So it's short because I found it better to end it here. I could have added a couple more things, but I figured to save it for the next chapter. Lemme know what you think and if you have any ideas that you might want me to add, then tell me. I'm open to suggestions. Please review:)**

**One more thing, it was fun to write this ^_^ I dunno why. Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: asdfghjkl Hello once again! I'm so excited for this one :D I worked hard and I like how it turned out. I want to thank you all for the reviews and alerts, they mean a lot to me(: Writing this one was kinda east cause I had good muse. I basically used the entire album 'Dead by April' for it and for the next few chaps. If you want, go take a listen, it makes the chap a little more intense, but ohwell. So I don't own anything!**

**Without further adu, I present Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana shielded her eyes from the sun as she walked out of her cell. The first thing she spotted was one of the biggest trees she had ever seen. These were definitely the ones she saw in her dream. <em>This is just making everything more real…<em> She looked at the sky and something about it seemed off. It looked too dark to be noon. And the clouds looked to be rain clouds.

She started walking, taking a few steps, getting used to the heat. This kind of weather could only be found near the equator, but that didn't really narrow down where they were. Her boots crunched against some fallen leaves and branches. She lowered her gun as she walked, inspecting her surroundings. Then she turned to get a look at her cell. All it was was a dark grey cubic cell. There weren't any windows, just a vent to let in air near the door. _No wonder it was fucking hot in there._

Suddenly, Santana heard a snap and low growl from the near bushes. She immediately reaches for her gun and raises it, focusing in on the bush with her scope. With the trips to the shooting ranger with her dad, the girl knew how to properly hold a gun. She kept it raised for about five minutes until she was sure there wasn't any danger.

_It sounded near me though. _Still being on guard, Santana started walking again away from the direction of the growl.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Rachel had the same problem. Except she didn't have the calmness of Santana. At any sound, the singer would scream and shoot from where it came, gun shaking. She would start sobbing eventually and then run for her life, tripping a few times. She needed to find someone fast, anyone. The diva hated being alone, especially when her life was in danger.<p>

_What kind of horrible person would do such a thing as to playing with a human's life? _She thought to herself hiding behind a tree, drinking some water.

A gun firing caught her attention and she instantly kneeled down and pulled her gun up. Sweat had begun trickling down her neck and all she could hear were her breaths coming out sharp and strained. She slowly turned her head to try and see anything that could have made the noise. She stared towards the ground and saw black boots. Then she lifted her head and saw a familiar blonde face, gun aimed at her.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel?"

* * *

><p>Santana was officially tired. The heat wasn't helping and she had been walking for about an hour now with the occasional sprint.<p>

"Shit it's hot." She wiped off the sweat with her arm. She sat down on a good-sized rock and set her gun down. She then stretched her aching muscles. Coach Sylvester had worked them hard, but this was 100 times worse. _This is fucking insane. _She took out her canteen and drank like an animal. How the fucking thing never got empty, she will never know.

She looked down at her watch and it read 3:47 P.M. _So I have a few hours till it gets dark. And I'm pretty sure this place isn't safe at night. _She laughed to herself. _I have to see this place from a better view._

She capped her canteen and slung it over her shoulder. Then she did the same with her gun. The best thing to do was climb a tree and see the forest from the air. She scoffed. _Easier said than done. _

She found the tree that looked the easiest to climb and walked up to it. She looked at it and tried to see how high it was, but the sun blocked her view. _Fuck it. _She grabbed the branch closest to her and pulled. She had to admit that she had pretty good upper arm strength. She'd have to thank Coach after this.

As she pulled, she grabbed another branch and put her foot on the previous one. She kept repeating the process until she was about 10 feet high.

Out of nowhere, she heard a voice come from right below her, "Santana!" The shock caused Santana to step on the next branch wrong and it snapped. The branch broke in two and sent the former cheerleader falling straight towards the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the bone breaking crash. But the pain never came. She opened one eye and let out a sigh of relief at the person who caught her.

"Puck!" She jumped out if his arms and hugged him. "Oh god, you're alive!"

He raised his eyebrow, "Of course I'm alive! Nothing can take down the Puckasaurus, not even a monster!" He grinned widely.

"How did you get here, or find me?" She asked staring at him like he was about to disappear. She was just so happy that he was alive. The two were close, no doubt, but he was the one who helped her most with her coming out issues. He was like her big brother and she couldn't stomach the idea of not having him.

"Well first of all, I wasn't looking for _you_."

Santana gave him a glare. "No! Not that I didn't wanna find you, it's just I was really looking for anyone. Lauren mostly, but then I saw you start climbing the tree. So I ran up to the bottom, but you kinda didn't hear me." He shrugged.

"So you decided to scare the _shit _out of me and send me falling to my death?" She yelled, smacking his arm.

"Hey! I caught you didn't I?" He rubbed his arm. The girl sure could hit hard.

"Whatever, how much of the forest have you seen?"

"Not much, but there is a waterfall nearby. I sorta fell into it when I was running," he muttered.

Santana let out a soft laugh. She hadn't smiled since she got here and it felt good to laugh.

Suddenly a loud snarl came from behind her and she quickly turned her head. Standing in front of Puck and her was the largest wolf that she had ever seen. But this one was different. Its eyes were black and stared at them almost as if it was egging the two on. It had the black fur, darker than night itself, which stood up in readiness. It towered over the two of them and had at least foot and a half long canines. It crouched down and growled at them.

Both teens picked up their guns and aimed, about to shoot. But the wolf was faster and ran towards Santana, head aiming for her body. "Fuck, move!" Puck yelled.

Puck pushed her out of the way and took the hit. The wolf had headed him and sent the boy flying into a tree, cracking it. He fell and landed in the ground letting out a groan.

"Puck!" Santana brought up her gun after picking herself off the ground. The wolf turned back to her and got ready to charge again, but this time Santana got a few bullets in the beast as she fired her gun. The bullets hit the wolf in the chest. It hurt the animal, but not enough before it slashed its claws at her arm, leaving three gashes.

"Ahh!" She grabbed her arm and fell to the ground. She grabbed her arm, seeing the blood on her hands. She yelled out in pain and looked to see the wolf standing over her, growling and staring straight at her. _It's over. I failed you Brittany. I'm sorry._

She closed her eyes and waited for the final strike. Suddenly the wolf let out a howl, but not in victory. It sounded as it was in pain.

Santana opened her eyes to see Puck on top of the wolf, stabbing it in the head with his knife. He repeated the motion, digging the knife as deep and fast as he could, desperately trying to kill the monster. It kept trying to kick Puck off, but he hung on for dear life. "Fucking die!" With one last stab to the head, the wolf stopped moving.

Santana stared in disbelief at the sight. The monstrous wolf fell to the ground a few feet away from the girl. It let out a last whimper and its eyes rolled back into its head.

Puck rolled off the beast and laid there, grinning like a mad man. Then he let out a loud laugh. Santana picked herself off the ground, holding her arm, and walked over to the guy.

He kept on laughing, grabbing his stomach in pain. Then Santana kicked him softly. "Puck!"

"Hey don't kick me!" He snapped his eyes open at her, still smiling. "I saved your ass twice now!"

She scoffed and gave him her hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, wincing in pain. "Damn Puck, I thought you were a dead man the way that thing threw you."

"I told you, my little lezbro. Nothing can kill the Puck-Man."

She hit him on the shoulder, but lightly. "I guess so huh?" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Tina had been sitting for what seemed like forever. It was now dark and she was terrified. She couldn't bear walking around this forest let alone kill something in it. She had her gun set next to her, almost as if she was scared to even touch it.<p>

All she was doing was grasping onto her necklace as if it was her lifeline. It was the necklace that Mike had given to her after their 6-month anniversary. I was a simple silver chain with the letters T and M on a tag.

_Flashback..._

_It was February 14, Valentine's Day. And of course, the day where the guys decided to pay tribute to Justin Bieber. There was something about her boyfriend dancing to his music that she just found amazing._

_Her and Mike were the only couple that has stayed together for the longest and nothing was going to change that. She honestly felt loved by him. And she loved him. They were like two pieces to a puzzle._

_After everyone's dinner at Breadstix, Mike had escorted her back to her house. While walking, he pulled her to a bench near a streetlight. "Mike?"_

_He raised his hand to silence her. "Tina, I love you. I'm not really good with words, but I wanna tell you how I feel about you."_

_She smiled at him, and at how nervous he was. _

"_Tina, from the moment I saw you at camp, I knew that I had to have you. You were special. I know that at first, you kinda only saw my abs, but it grew to something way bigger than that. You are so amazing. Only you could get me to sing in front of the Glee club because you believed in me and I trusted you with my life. And I would gladly sing again. So, to show how much I love you, and cause it's Valentine's Day, I got you something." He pulled out a black velvet box and gave it to her. _

_She smiled and gave Mike a loving kiss. She turned back to the box and opened it. It revealed a dog tag with the letters T and M on it. _

"_I wanted something to show you and me. And you know how my dad is in the army. I felt that since I know he is the strongest guy that I know and he wears a tag, I thought why not and get you one. You know, to show that our love is strong."_

_Tina had started tear up. Mike looked concerned, "Crap, Tina did I do something wrong?"_

_She looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss and whispered, "Thank you."_

_End flashback..._

Ever since then, Tina had worn that necklace. And now here she was, holding onto it. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her arm. She looked up and opened her mouth. She was sitting under an apple tree? _How do these even grow here? _Her stomach let out a growl, so she picked one off the closest branch.

Then she sat back down, taking a bight out of it. Then she smiled; it was amazing. She took several more bites and savored the taste. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

But before she could move a muscle, they reached her. She gasped and dropped the apple, letting it fall to the ground. Her eyes started tearing up again, "Mike!"

"Tina, is that you?" He ran towards her and knelt next to her. He cupped her face and brought her into a kiss, "I found you!"

She hugged him as tight as she could, afraid to let him go. She buried her face into his next, memorizing every inch of him. Mike looked up trying to get another look at her face, when he saw it.

Slithering down a tree was a dark shape. It was a giant python. It's head literally right next to Tina's back. That's how big it was, that it was still slithering down from the tree. He immediately tensed up, Tina feeling it instantly. "What's wro-"

Mike grabbed her and spun her to the ground, shielding her from the snake. The reptile lunged at him, sinking its fangs into his back. He let out a yell in excruciating pain, and then Tina saw it.

"Oh my god!" She reached for her gun, but couldn't find it. She had left it near the tree, but the snake was in front of it. It looked to see where she was staring and slithered towards the gun. It wrapped its body around it and squeezed. Then there was no more gun. _Shit! _She looked back at the snake trying to see its next move. Mike was groaning in pain, leaning into her. _His knife!_

She snatched the knife from Mike's belt and slashed the snake. It recoiled, blood tricking down from a cut on its body. "Mike you have to get up!"

He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend, knife in hand, staring at him with pleading eyes. He mustered up his strength and stood up. "Give me the knife Tina."

Se nodded handing it over. He took a step towards it, "Wait you can't! It might hurt you!" Tina didn't dare say the 'k' word.

"We can't run babe. It's too fast. I have to try." He stared at her.

Tina stood up, silently crying, and nodded.

Then the snake slithered around them, encircling them. "Make your move, you fucking snake!" Mike yelled, holding onto the knife and pointing it at the snake.

As if complying, the snake lunged again. Mike pushed Tina away and dodged the lunge. Stepping to the side, he brought down the knife, slashing at it. The snake let out a hiss and recoiled once again. It brought up its tail and smacked Tina away, sending her a few feet away.

"Tina!" He yelled, turning towards her.

Seeing its opportunity, it lunged once again at the Asian boy. One of its fangs cut his side as he tried to avoid the blow. He clutched his side, blood starting to cover his hand.

He pointed the knife at the snake again. Slowly he started walking backwards toward Tina, making sure the snake was further away. When he was about 5 feet away, the snake saw his intention.

It turned to Tina, who was still on the ground. It hissed in satisfaction and lunged for the girl. "NOO!"

He ran towards his girlfriend and tossed himself in between the snake and her. The reptile had seeped its large fangs once again into him, except this time into his neck from behind. Blood started to stream from his neck as he stared at his girlfriend.

"..Tina.. Are you.. (cough) okay?" he breathed out in a whisper.

Tina stared at him, her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe it. "Mike?" She cried out.

The snake withdrew its fangs and slithered away, watching the two.

Mike fell into Tina's arms, blood covering his neck and armor. His eyes were foggy and searching.

Tina began crying, "Why did you do that?" She cupped his face, brushing her thumb across his cheek, which was losing its color. Some tears dropping onto his face.

Instead, he reached up and took the necklace he gave her into his hand. He then gave her a weak, but loving smile, "Because…I love… you," he struggled to get out. The light that Tina always saw in his eyes was slowly going out.

"No Mike! You can't leave me! I love you!" She cried out, holding onto him. Slowly the hand clutching the necklace fell limp. "Mike!" She yelled as his eyes closed.

The snake started circling them once more, this time to finish what it started. Tina looked up at it weakly, all life drained from her face. She had nothing. Mike was gone. He was dead, and that was it. She would never see him again, alive. _I can't._

She stared at the snake without an expression. It slowly coiled ready to strike. She looked down to Mike and then up to the night sky. She stared at the stars. _I'm coming Mike._

She closed her eyes, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck were eating some berries they had found when two sharp pains struck her head. She clutched her head with both hands. "Shit!"<p>

Puck sat next to her, "What's wrong?"

The pain only lasted for about 10 seconds, but it stayed with her. "Something bad just happened," she whispered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Look Lopez, it's already nighttime and we need to find somewhere to sleep. It's too dangerous to be walking in the dark." He said, standing up extending his hand out.

She took it without hesitation and stood up, "You're right."

They started walking when they came up to a cave. "You have got to be kidding me," she breathed out. "That is so cliché. Of course there is like a giant bear in there, waiting to tear our heads off."

"Look, it's our only choice. C'mon scaredy cat." He pulled her by the arm into the dark cave. It was colder in the cave, way colder, and the sound of water dropping could be heard.

Puck turned to her, "Well it looks like there is 'nada aqui'!" He smiled a goofy smile.

"Very funny, Puck." She sat town against the side if the cave, her gun at her side. Puck did the same, stretching his legs out. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms for friction. "Do you have any idea how to start a fire?" She asked him.

"I think, but it's more cliché then this cave." She shrugged, "Worth a shot."

He then walked out of the cave for about two minutes. Then he came back with an armful of sticks. "Really Puck?"

"Hey, you said to do it!" He backfired. He took a piece of bark as the base and rubbed a stick onto it with his hands. He went for about five straight minutes when suddenly a spark ignited. He let out a laugh. Santana just smirked and looked away.

With a little blowing, the fire was up and running. They sat close to it, getting as much warmth as they could from the fire.

Santana looked outside of the cave and saw the sky filled with stars. "Whatcha thinking about?" The boy asked across from her.

"Mostly about Brittany," she said truthfully. He looked at her, "She's fine Santana. I mean, she kicks ass! You taught her how to defend herself and stuff." He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah," she whispered drawing her knees to her chest, "but that doesn't mean she's not scared or lonely."

She looked back up to the stars, "Hey Puck."

"Yeah?"

"If the girl I loved was here and all of us weren't in mortal danger, this place could be kinda beautiful."

Puck looked outside, then back to the Latina and nodded, "True that," he replied lying down.

Santana looked at the stars once more before lying down to sleep. _I'm going to find you Brittany. And I will protect you._

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her blonde love, the only thing on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go, end of chapter 3. YayNay?**

**Lemme know! Main inspiration was Dead by April. Their music is just wow. So once again, if anyone has any ideas that they want to maybe see come to life in the chapters, just let me know and I'll see if I can make it happen. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, I apologize deeply for the long wait. I promise I will never keep you guys waiting that long ever again. I've been dealing with stuff and school started, so my time has been taken up. This chapter is a build up so it's kinda short. I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How is everyone? I hope the <em>entertainment <em>is appealing." A tall dark haired man dressed in a black tux descended down the stairs to a ballroom filled with guests. Chandeliers were hung, lighting the room, creating a friendly and classy atmosphere. Everyone applauded as he addressed them. Men were dressed in stylish tuxedos, while the women in shimmering, beautiful dresses that anyone would envy. Waiters were serving drinks and appetizers around the room. At the back of the room, a large screen was mounted on the wall. The screen took up the entire wall and it currently showed a blonde and brunette girl in the woods, guns in hand.

A woman walked up to him, "I must say, Lucas, this is the best group of contestants that we have ever seen." He kissed her forehead and took her arm and escorted her to the ballroom.

"Well Julia, it took some time, but they are _perfect. _Great history, drama, personalities, dark secrets, love, everything that makes a show," he said proudly. Walking toward his guests, he and his wife greeted them with a smile, and occasional handshake.

"This is only the beginning, my friends! There is much more I have planned for this group!" Applause followed as Lucas Hennings and his wife sat down at a table. _I have much more planned for these kids, _he though, pulling out a remote with several buttons. He quickly pressed one and slid it under his sleeve, returning his attention to his wife and guests.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Finn ducked before he could hit his head on <em>another <em>branch. His height wasn't really helping at the moment. It's like every single tree wanted to hit him. _I've gotta find Rachel. Even if… _His thoughts trailed off remembering that afternoon.

_-Flashback-_

_Finn walked down the hallway of McKinley, looking for a short brunette. He knew that their relationship wasn't the best, but he wanted her to be his, even if she left him behind after senior year. He knew that she loved him and he loved her. So he was gonna work his ass off trying to get her to be his girlfriend. _

_Finn was dense, but he knew were Rachel's favorite places to be alone. So here he was, on his way to the auditorium. He reached for the door and was about to swing it open when he heard a laugh. He paused before opening the door slightly. His jaw dropped at the sight._

_Both of his ex-girlfriends looked as if they were dancing on the stage. Quinn had her arms encircled around the brunette's waist while Rachel's arms were thrown around Quinn's neck. They were swaying gently to no music, smiles etched on their faces._

"_Quinn, it's getting late. You know we shouldn't be here," Rachel laughed as the blonde twirled her. Quinn twirled her back into her arms and sighed._

"_C'mon Rach, you know that nobody comes in here this late. Besides I find this to be really romantic, don't you think." She kissed the smaller girl's forehead and looked at her._

_Finn silently watched the two girls. His hands were balling up into fists as he saw the blonde pull the girl in for a kiss._

"_You know I love you, right?" Rachel asked looking at the floor._

"_Yeah, and I love you. Why?"_

"_I want to tell people about this." The blonde tensed up at the girl's words. "Quinn?"_

"_You know we can't. My parents would kill me! Look what they did when I got pregnant!" Quinn pulled away from Rachel and shook her head. "What do you think will happen if they find out that one of their daughters is gay?"_

"_Maybe it won't be as bad as you believe? Look at Santana and Brittany, they turned out fine."_

"_Their parents aren't mine! Mine are bible reading, church going people."_

"_I was simply suggesting it. I don't like this being a secret, Quinn," she said in a small voice._

"_Just give me time, Berry. Please." She reached to touch her shoulder but Rachel stopped her._

"_I don't know Quinn. I have to leave." The shorter girl grabbed her bag and jumped off the stage, leaving the blonde standing alone._

_Finn quickly ran into the hallway and out of the school before anyone could see him. This was why Rachel had been distant. This was why she rejected him so many times. She was with _Quinn. _Of all people! Her enemy! Finn got into his truck and sat there._

_-Flashback-_

"I've gotta find her and make things right. I love her and I know she loves me back." _There was absolutely no way she loved Quinn. They hated each other for as long as he can remember…_

He kept walking, avoiding the branches with his gun in his arms. He looked at his watch and saw that it read 5:49 at night. He hadn't slept the other night and he was hungry. He stopped walking and took his canteen out, taking a large gulp from it.

He didn't notice something moving behind him. A large worm, about two feet long, slid down from a tall branch. It fell right behind the back of his neck.

Before Finn could register what was happening, he felt something bite him. Finn let out a scream, dropped his gun, and fell to the ground on his knees.

He started shrieking in pain, his neck feeling like it was on fire. The pain spread to his head and he yelled. "AHHH!"

He fell to the ground and began writhing in pain. He grabbed his head, putting pressure on his head. The pain was unbearable. It felt like a knife had worked it's way into his skull and was trying to get out. He kept rolling on the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, thoughts of Rachel crossed his mind in a flash. The happier times, when they were together, _in love._ But they faded away and were replaced with scenes of her and Quinn. Them _kissing, in love._ Everything he and Rachel should be. Anger started flowing throughout his body. He had no idea where it came from, but it felt good.

He opened his eyes, trying to find anyone that could help. His eyes were changing color… His soft brown eyes were darkening. They slowly turned blood red, a murderous glare emanating from them.

About 5 minutes later, the pain dulled out. Heavy breathing could be heard with the deep beating of his heart. Finn stared at the sky, seeing a new light. He slowly picked himself up from the ground. He stared at his hands, then his surroundings. He let out a growl. _Wait, I growled? _He did, and it felt awesome.

A picture of Rachel coursed through his mind. A sharp flash of anger rose again. Finn turned to the nearest tree and punched it. He looked at it and he let out a chuckle. His fist made a hole the size of a tire in the tree. _This is amazing!_

He imagined the tree to be Quinn. He belted out in laughter. He was pissed at Quinn for taking the love of his life away, and he was pissed at Rachel for leaving him for _her. _He took his hunting knife out and started walking.

"Get ready girls, Finn's coming for his girl," he laughed.

* * *

><p>"Of all people I run into, it has to be <em>you.<em>" The blonde put her gun down and stared at the shorter girl.

"Excuse me? Quinn, we are in a dire situation! We are lucky to have found anyone at all!" She walked up to the blonde and glared up at her. "Even if it is someone we can't stand to see at the moment…"

"Do you really want to have this conversation right now?" Quinn sat down on a fallen tree log and put her hands on her head.

"Not _right _at this moment, seeing that we can die at any moment. But I still believe that we should talk about the fact that you are afraid to come out and-"

Quinn walked up to the tiny girl and let out a sigh. She kissed her with everything she had, silencing her ramble. Rachel was surprised at the kiss, but she responded by wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

Quinn ended the kiss and pressed her forehead on Rachel's. "Just be quiet for a minute, Berry."

Rachel smiled and enjoyed the closeness she had with Quinn. "Look, I know thing's are bad right now. Not because we might die here, but because I've been putting you through the constant pain of being with me."

Rachel tried to talk but Quinn put her finger to her lips. "I'm going to fix this, I swear. And I'm going to protect you. Promise." Rachel hugged the blonde close to her and buried her face into her neck.

Suddenly a scream was heard. Both of their heads snapped up at the sound. It sounded like one of the guy's.

"Quinn?"

The blonde knew that she had to act fast. Whatever made that person scream was near them. They had to leave.

"Look Rach, we have to leave, _now!_" She flung her gun on her shoulders and took her the girl's hand. She began to run with Rachel right next to her, but the singer stopped her.

"Wait, what's happening?"

"Look, there is going to be something trying to kill us if we don't start running! And I swear on my life, I'm not going to get the girl I love _killed!_ So let's go!"

Rachel smiled, but fear ran through her body, "Right, let's go." She grabbed the blonde's hand and ran with her.

* * *

><p>"This really is getting interesting, Lucas!" Julia clapped her hands in excitement. Lucas took a sip of his champagne and smiled. "I knew everyone would love this group."<p>

All the guests had taken their seats and were getting ready for dinner. They were focused on the screen watching the teenage boy run through the forest. Then it switched scenes to the two girls running hand in hand.

"_This _is entertainment." He took his wife's hand and laughed. "And the best is yet come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So once again I am very sorry for the wait. I want to treat you guys so the next chapter should be up in about 3-4 days :)**

**So yay or nay for this chapter. Like I said, it's building up.**

**So review and tell me what you thought!**

**If you guys want to see something in the story happen, then o right ahead and tell me! So until next time- Jess :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme lateness, but school is becoming really stressful and overwhelming so this took some time. Anyways, here's chapter cinco! Kind of a filler, but it's necessary to build stuff up. I want to thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :) Love you all!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"1, 2, 3… Now!"<p>

Brittany jumped from a tree branch 20 feet into the air. There was no doubt in her mind that she would land the jump.

Outstretching her arms, she grabbed onto a sturdy branch on another tree. She swung back and forth until she pulled herself up. She sat herself down, feet dangling. Brittany let out a tiny giggle at what she was doing. She was like a monkey.

She grabbed her canteen from her side and took a long gulp. _I'm guessing it's around 10 in the morning. Monday, so one day down._

She capped her canteen and looked at the view. She wasn't close to the top of the tree line but she could see plenty from her seat. She was overlooking at the forest, the sun streaming over the trees. She could see a flock of birds flying overhead. The sky was brighter than the day before and it gave her a feeling of optimism. Beautiful was a good word. She smiled and her thoughts immediately switched. _Santana…_

She looked down at her hands and her smile faded. This was the longest that they had ever been apart. Without her girlfriend next to her, she felt empty. She felt scared, worried, and lonely. What if her love was hurt? A million thoughts crossed her mind about the worst things that Santana could be going through.

A few tears started falling. _"Brittany, know that I will always protect you." _Santana's words filled her mind. She promised that nothing would ever hurt her. But she didn't want Santana to be the only one risking her life for the one she loved. Brittany wanted to protect her girlfriend too. _People who love each other, protect each other._

Brittany looked at her right pinky and gave a small smile. The though of her love linking holding her hand or linking their pinkies gave her a sense of comfort. She loved Santana. She kissed her pinky, and could almost feel Santana's pinky link with her own.

"We're gonna find each other San. I promise."

* * *

><p>At that moment, Santana could have sworn she felt a light squeeze from her left pinkie. <em>We're coming Britt.<em>

She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "Okay Puck, we've been walking for like two hours. I'm tired and freaking hungry."

Puck stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Well I'm the only one coming up with ideas here! You think of something."

"Fuck. Which way were we walking again?"

Puck started stretching out his arms. "I dunno, I think we're near that waterfall I fell in."

"Perfect! Let's go." Santana cracked her neck and started walking.

"Why's that perfect?" He jogged up next to her and tilted his head in confusion.

"You really are a dumbass, aren't you?" Puck gave her a cheesy smile and nodded to her to continue. "Water means fish. Fish means food. Stupid."

"Oh now I gotcha. Excellent, let's hurry our asses up cause the Puckzilla needs some fuel."

Thirty more minutes of walking and the two finally reached the waterfall. The cliff was probably over 100 feet tall and had the water cascading down creating shimmers of light. Underneath was a small lake that led to a river.

"Wow." Santana pulled her gun from around her neck and hung it on a nearby tree branch. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah I guess." Puck said hurryingly, "Let's catch us some fish!" He pulled off his gun, canteen, and boots and laid them against the same tree as Santana.

Santana took off her boots and grabbed her knife. She walked over to a tree and snapped off one of the branches, then sat on a nearby rock. Carefully placing the knife against her hand and the edge of the branch, she started shaving the edge.

"What are you doing?" Puck walked up to her and stared at the branch in her hands.

"Exactly how do you intend to catch the fish stupid? It's called a spear, and I'm just sharpening it."

"Ah I see." Puck then walked to the same tree with his knife and copied Santana. "Really smart thinking there Lopez."

After they were both done sharpening their sticks, they rolled up their pants and walked into the lake.

"Trick here Puckerman, is to stay still. Wait for the fish to come, then when you see a good opportunity, spear that shit." Puck nodded in response and looked down into the water.

Santana stared into the clear water and waited. After about 10 minutes, a foot long fish swam next to her leg. Very slowly, she aimed her spear and lingered it directly over the water. Poking her tongue out in concentration, she waited another thirty seconds. Then _splash_!

She pulled her spear out of the water and looked at the edge. Sure enough there was the fish squirming on the tip of her self-made spear. "I got skillz." She looked over to Puck and laughed.

There was Puck, fish on spear, but flat on his ass in the water. Santana let out a loud laugh and almost keeled over, clutching her stomach with one arm.

"Shut the hell up!" He picked himself up and walked towards dry land, sopping wet. "Respect the fire starter Lopez!"

In this moment, Santana almost forgot that their lives were in complete danger. For once, she felt hopeful. Something good as going to happen. She trailed after him, still laughing.

* * *

><p>Quinn stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She could see that it was already morning and she looked around. She then felt a warm pressure on her right side. She smiled at the sight. Rachel was curled up in a tiny ball up against her side, one arm around the blonde's waist. Her eyes were relaxed and her mouth was open slightly. Quinn had both arms around Rachel, securing their bodies against each other.<p>

Thoughts of the previous night came back to the blonde and she cringed t the memories. Last night, Quinn _knew _that something was wrong, especially when she heard the scream. Her instincts told her to run, and that's what she did. Saving Rachel and her from whatever screamed was her top priority. So they ran for almost two hours. It was around nine when they stopped to rest. They picked a secluded part of the forest and rested against a tree. Rachel being scared, curled into the blonde and together they slept, holding one another.

She didn't know why, but she still had a feeling that what happened last night wasn't over.

"Rachel? Honey, you need to wake up." She lightly kissed the girl's temple and shook the brunette with her arms, but the girl protested. Instead, she held onto Quinn tighter, and pressed her face into Quinn's shoulder, "Don't wanna…"

"Come on Rach, we need to move. We need to make sure we're safe."

Rachel lifted her head and looked at the blonde sleepily, "Mkay." Quinn could tell she was still half asleep, but she picked her off the ground and hugged her.

"Are we okay Quinn?" Rachel asked in a small voice as they began to walk.

"Yeah, I mean as long as we keep moving." She reached for the tiny girl's hand and interlaced their fingers. She gave a squeeze of encouragement and smiled at the girl.

"No, I mean are _we _okay. I still love you." Rachel stopped walking and turned to the blonde, looking into the hazel eyes she loved so much.

"I love you too, and yeah we are."

"I won't be pressuring you to come out when you aren't ready for Quinn, especially to your parents. I'm willing to wait-"

Quinn cut her off with a soft kiss, "Rach, if there's one thing that this life and death situation has taught me, is to value what I love and protect it. I've been hurting you Rachel and I don't want to anymore."

Rachel beamed at the blonde, "So if we escape, you're going to tell people about our relationship?"

"_When _we escape." Rachel threw her arms around Quinn and brought their lips together. Quinn circled her arms around the brunette and pressed them flush against each other.

Unaware to the couple, a pair of red eyes was watching them from the shade of the trees.

* * *

><p>Brittany continued walking, her gun in her arms, and the crunch of leaves beneath her feet. From her view on the tree, she saw a river. So she climbed down and started making the journey to find it. <em>What if there are ducks? That would be amazing!<em>

Fortunately for the blonde, she hadn't had any encounters with anything dangerous. Brittany really didn't want to use her gun, so she was thankful. Killing things wasn't in her nature.

She continued walking until she heard the sound of water. _I'm close! _She let out a squeal in excitement and began to pick up the pace.

But before she could begin to move, she heard a snap and low growl come from behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So once again, I apologize for the lateness. I'm trying to write as soon as I can. Glee started= ASDFGHJKL Naya won an ALMA=SDFGHJKJHGFD.**

**She deserved it, so proud :) **

**Please review and suggest anything you might wanna see in the story. Maybe a situation someone will get into, or a monster you want in here, lemme know! -Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh hey! So I'm back for another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! They are keeping me writing and enthusiastic about this story! I love that you guys love it! Apologize again for the wait, but I've been very busy. And finals are coming up ags jlk lot on my mind. Anyway I'll talk after the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The hairs on the blonde's neck rose and her blood froze. She felt her stomach drop and didn't dare to blink. She stood in the exact spot for 10 seconds, letting out shallow breaths.<p>

Was this it? This is how her life would end, with her standing helpless while something killed her from behind. She mentally kicked herself for being so oblivious to her surroundings.

She gripped her gun tight, palms sweating. As slowly as she could, she turned her neck, sweat trickling down her forehead. Her eyes immediately scanned for anything. Then she started turning her whole body. A shiver ran down her spine when she caught the sight of black fur. Then all thoughts in her head vanished in a flash.

A huge smile etched its way on her face,"Oh my god! Look at you! You're so cute!" Brittany let out a tiny squeal at the animal standing about 5 feet away from her. Standing at a foot tall, was a tiny jaguar cub. Its legs stood, poised and ready for anything. At the blonde's yelp of excitement, its ears perked up and its eyes widened.

Brittany switched her guns safety on and turned the strap on her shoulder so the gun wasn't facing the animal. She than plopped herself on her butt, and sat, legs crossed. She opens her arms, palms up, showing the cub that she didn't mean any harm.

The tiny jaguar cub stood, facing Brittany for a good minute. Then, very slowly, it lifted its paws and started walking towards the blonde. "C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you." Brittany gave the cub a smile and reached further with her right hand.

When the cub was about 2 feet away, it stretched its body so that its nose barely touched her hand. It sniffed her and then walked closer. Brittany looked at the cub, asking with her eyes if it was okay to pet it. The cub responded by lying down on its belly right in front of her legs.

She put her hand down on the black fur and smiled. She started petting the little cub and laughing. The little jaguar started purring softly and stretched itself out. When Brittany stopped petting it, the jaguar let out a tiny growl, stood up and nudged her hand with its nose. Then it started playing with her hands, licking them occasionally.

"You remind me so much of my girlfriend." The cub looked up at the blonde. She petted the cub's head and smiled at her thoughts.

"Her name's Santana and she's feisty on the outside, but sweet and cuddly on the inside. Like you!" The jaguar purred and got up to lick Brittany's face. She let out a laugh, "Ah, you're silly!"

Brittany starts looking around the forest, "Now that I think about it, where's your mom?" _I know that cubs don't travel far from their parents._

A rustling sound breaks her from her thoughts and she turns toward the sound. The cub looks with her and perks its ears up. The bushes start parting, and Brittany lets out a gasp.

Standing there was a 6-foot tall black jaguar, and it looked a little mad. It had its teeth bared and was letting out growls.

Brittany made a move to stand up, but the jaguar let out a loud growl that caused her to fall back on her butt. The mother looks at the cub in her arms and lets out a low growl.

"I'm guessing you're this little guy's mom…" She whispered to the large animal. Her voice comes out shaky and scared. She casts her eyes to the ground, not wanting to challenge the mother in any way. Brittany's seen enough animal shows to know how this goes down.

Suddenly, the little cub jumps from her lap and stands in front of her, facing its mom. Its ears are up and its chest is out. The cub lets out these small growls and yelps. The mother jaguar looked down at her cub, then to Brittany. It looked as if the cub was standing up for her.

The mother jaguar then stops growling and walks toward the cub. It lowers its head and then licks the tiny animal. Then it starts walking toward the blonde.

Brittany's eyes focus on the mother and she freezes. She didn't want to move and do something that she'd regret.

The mother jaguar then lowers its head to face Brittany. Fear hit her like a freight train. The blonde stared everywhere, but its eyes. She could feel the animal's warm breath hitting her in long puffs. Her heartbeat picked up so fast to the point were she thought she'd have a heart attack. Her hands gripped her legs and held on for dear life.

Then, the mother licked the side of her face. _Wait, what? _Brittany turned to face the mother and looked at her questioningly. She continued to lick the blonde, and Brittany let out a sigh of relief. The cub _had _stood up for her. This felt unreal to her.

She gave a megawatt smile and turned to the cub. It let out a purr and walked to Brittany. The blonde stands up slowly and comes up almost to the mother's height. "So I guess we're friends?" She gets licked one more time and smiles.

She looks down at the cub and laughs. It's nudging her leg, biting her boot, and pulling at the laces.

The cub bites down on he tongue of her shoe and pulls, taking her right shoe clean off.

"Hey!" Brittany reaches down to try and take the shoe, but the cub dodges her. "You must think you're pretty funny, huh?"

The jaguar looks like it smiles, then starts running into the forest with her boot in its mouth.

"Hey! I need that, little guy!" Brittany laughed, then starts running after her new friend, leaving the mother jaguar walking slowly behind them.

Brittany continues running until she sees the cub at the edge of a river, her boot in its mouth. She catches up to the cub and catches her breath. "You're really fast," she lets out, her breathing returning to normal.

She sits down next to the jaguar and pats it on the head. "At least you led me to the river! So thanks for that," She kisses the cub on the forehead, and takes her boot back, "but I do need my boot back."

She starts putting her boot back on, looking at the river. The river was beautiful. Simple as that. It stretched about 50 feet wide and who know how many miles in length. The water was flowing gently and was clear as the day. Rocks were pointing out of the clear water, some looking like they could be used to cross the river. Trees surrounded the perimeter of the river. From where Brittany was sitting, the river didn't look that deep.

She finished lacing her boot back up and walked to the edge of the river. She kneels down and gathers up some water in her cupped hands and starts washing her facing. "Thank you so much Jag! I guess I should think of a name for you…"

* * *

><p>"Fuck you Lopez! It's not that funny!" Puck shoves her and continues being pissed off.<p>

"Yeah it is. How the hell do you fall _twice_? It's funny."

"Whatever. Why are we even looking for this river anyway? We should be looking for he damn tower, or at least for any of the other guys."

Santana sent a glare his way, silencing him. Puck shut his mouth, knowing already that Santana was looking for Brittany. Suggesting that they weren't was insulting.

Puck and Santana had finished their fishing and had been walking for a good some time now. Puck was sopping wet, having fallen in the lake of waterfall twice, much to Santana's amusement.

"I think we found it."

The trees opened up to a wide river with clear water. Cool wind hit their faces and cooled them down from the heat of the forest.

"Wow." Puck said quietly.

"Yeah. And anyways, I just have a feeling we should be here. Who knows, maybe the river will lead us to somewhere…"

"Or to something that will _eat _us." Puck mutters.

Puck follows after the brunette and soon, they're walking along the edge of the river. He keeps his eyes on t he forest, making sure nothing was watching them. He turned his head toward the river and the other side, when his eyes caught something. Blonde hair…

Puck stops walking and focuses on the person. "How did Quinn and Brittany have their hair?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

"The both had it up, why?" She looked up at him.

"I think I found Quinn." Puck pointed to a blonde across the river, washing her face. It looked like a big cat was sitting next to her, keeping clear from the water.

"Are you serious!" She pushed past him and looked across the river.

"Quinn!" Puck yelled to the blonde, but didn't get an answer. "I don't think she can hear us Lopez."

"Well the water's calm, so maybe we can wade across. But we have to be-" Her breath hitches in her throat when she sees a huge jaguar come from behind the blonde. "Fuck."

Puck walks out into the shallow part of the river and lets out a yell, louder than the one before, "QUINN!"

This time the blonde looks up and turns toward the yelling.

Santana stops breathing. Literally, the air was knocked out of her, and she could no longer breath. It was Brittany. Her heart stopped at the sigh of her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked up from washing her face and turned to someone calling out Quinn's name. Was Quinn near her? She looked but couldn't see much because there was water in her eyes. She rubbed it out and opened them to the sight of Santana and Puck. <em>Oh my god.<em>

There was Santana, standing across the river in her black armor with Puck, _alive._ Not that she doubted anything about her girlfriend dying.

She stood up and waved to them with her right arm. "Santana!"

She examined her girlfriend's face and at first she found relief and love, but now all she found was worry and fear. _What's wrong with them?_

Brittany turned around and saw the jaguar cub's mother. She felt no fear though because the cub had stood up for her and they were on good terms. So what was the problem?

* * *

><p><em>What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? <em>Santana's mind was a mess. Her girlfriend was about to be eaten by a humungous jaguar type monster!

"Fuck!"

"What the fuck do we do Lopez?" Puck ran back to her with his gun drawn. Then it clicked in her mind.

She knew she only had a few seconds. She swung her gun into her hands and aimed.

"What are you doing?" Puck stepped next to her.

"I'm killing the damn thing before it kills the girl I _love_!" It was a damn animal, and Santana would die before she wathed the girl she loved die before her very eyes.

* * *

><p>Brittany's eyes widened at the sight of Santana raising her gun. What was she aiming at? There wasn't anything danger-<p>

She turned to the cub's mother and then back to Santana and Puck. She was aiming for the cub's mom.

"No San! Stop!" She yelled and waved her arms. "Don't shoot!"

But before she could stop her, a shot rang out. Then, silence. Brittany turned expecting to see the cub's mother dead on the ground, but the cub's mother disappeared. Suddenly on Brittany's right side, unharmed. "What?"

Then the mother let out the loudest growl Brittany had ever heard, sending fear down her spine. It shifted its head right across the river, right at Santana, whose gun was still aimed at it. It let out another growl and stalked to the edge of the river, about to cross.

"No. Santana!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I'm still writing for this story so no worries. I don't wanna abandon this so I won't! Please review! And I'm taking all of your suggestions to heart, and a lot of them are great, so look on out for your monsters! Thanks once again and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hello once again! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites! I appreciate every single one! I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait! I'm currently trying to manage school, a job, lacrosse, and all of my medical stuff, and it's kinda hard for a sophomore in high school. But anyways, here is the next chapter! A lot of musical inspiration was put into writing this one. I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Santana always knew, it was Brittany's love for animals. The blonde was literally the animal whisperer. Maybe they were attracted to her kind nature and loving heart or maybe Brittany was an animal in a past life. She probably would have been a cat.<p>

Through all the years they've known each other, Brittany held them close to her heart. It was actually through a feisty little critter that she met and fell for Brittany.

So that was why when a large angry panther was walking across the river that separated her from the love of her life only to end her existence, she only remembered one memory.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Santana, please don't wander too far. You father and I will be over by the picnic tables."_

_It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and her father surprised the little 6-year-old girl by taking the day off from his hectic schedule. So it was decided that the Lopez family would spend a nice day in the park. To say Santana was happy was an understatement. They dressed Santana in a red dress with a matching headband and packed a picnic lunch and set off. Santana immediately ran to the playground while her parents set up their lunch at a nearby picnic table._

_Reaching up, Santana grabbed the monkey bars and started swinging. Once she reached the end of the bars she climbed the nearby ladder to the highest slide. She looked up to see her parents pointing a camera at her and laughing. Santana smiled and sat down. She let out an excited squeal as she slid down the slide. _

_She expected to land perfectly on her feet in the sand, but instead was slammed into a soft body in front of her. The momentum sent both of them flying into the sand._

_Santana heard a muttered, "Ouch." Santana picked herself up and stared at the girl lying in the sand. "What were you doing?" She said in an annoyed voice, wiping the sand off of her dress. She heard a muffled response, and walked over to her. Her annoyance was forgotten as she heard the other girl._

"_Are you okay?" She kneeled next to the girl and helped her sit up. The girl looked to be around Santana's age. She had light blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, a few strands framing her face. She was wearing a white shirt with a small picture of a duck and orange shorts. Her arms were cradling a ball of fur that let out a tiny yelp._

_The girl lifted her head up and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about making you fall."_

"_It's alright. What's that?" Santana pointed to the ball in the blonde's arms. _

_The blonde gave an excited smile and opened her arms, showing the tiny girl a small gray kitten. "This is my new kitty! My mom got him for me today!"_

_Santana flinched back a little bit. She had a couple bad experiences with cats, especially the one at her Abuela's house, some which resulted in some stinging scratches on her arms._

"_What's the matter? Do you not like cats?" A confused look came across the taller girl's face._

"_Not really..." Santana gave the kitten a scared look, making sure to keep away from the animal's paws._

"_Oh well don't worry! Here," she took Santana's hand and lightly pulled it towards the kitten. "Wait, I don't know about this…"_

"_Trust me. He won't hurt you. Pinky promise!" She stretched out her right pinky and waited for the smaller girl. Santana bit her lip, but linked her left pinky with the blonde's._

_The blonde gave Santana a reassuring smile and brought her hand to the kitten's back._

_Santana immediately smiled at the kitten, stroking its soft fur. The claws she had expected never came and the kitten just let out soft purrs. "Wow!"_

_Brittany looked at the girl's smile and laughed. "I told you!" They both looked at each other, smiles gracing both of their faces._

_Santana extended her left hand to the blonde, "My name's Santana."_

_The blonde gave an excited smile, showing off where one of her baby teeth had fallen out. The blonde shifted the kitten into her right arm, cradling it to her chest and took Santana's hand in her._

"_My name's Brittany!"_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Santana!" A voice shook her from the lovely memory and she was thrust back into reality.

She looked up only to see the black panther halfway through the river, its mouth open, showing off massive, sharp teeth.

Fear overtook her and she was frozen. Puck ran next to her and shook her by the shoulder. "Lopez, we've gotta run!" His voice was cracking, fear embedded into it.

"Britt…"

"She's on the other side of the river!" Puck grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face him. "If we don't run you will die and never see her again!"

That sentence snapped Santana. The brunette stared at the panther now out of the river, about 50 feet away, paws clawing at the dirt. She had to make up her mind; run and have a slight chance of living, but running from Brittany, or killing the beast and holding her love in her arms.

She clenched her fists and turned to Puck. "Run, I'll take care of this." She grabbed her gun and braced it against her shoulder.

Standing in front of her, wasn't an animal. It was an obstacle. An obstacle that kept her from Brittany. From her love. She swore to herself and to Brittany that she would protect her and this was her keeping that promise.

"Are you out of your mind?" Puck screamed at her.

"Run across the river and get Brittany. Make sure she's safe for me." She took her stance and waited for the animal to make its move. Her heartbeat was running a mile a minute. There was no noise surrounding her, just the loud beating of her heart. She gripped the handle of her gun and waited, her breath drawing out slowly.

The panther let out a loud growl at her and ran towards her.

"Santana, stop!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the panther had reached halfway across the river, Brittany leapt into action. She couldn't let Santana get into any danger, not when she could've stopped it. And she couldn't let the mother of her new friend die.<p>

She pulled the strap of her gun around her neck and ran into the water, leaving the cub standing alone on the edge of the water. Immediately, she was met with the cold sensation hitting her body, but she kept going.

The current was pulling at her body, almost throwing her off balance. The pressure was pushing her and pushing her, but she kept walking across. The water came up to her ribcage, once she reached halfway. She moved to take another step, but lost her footing for a moment, slipping on a rock. Her head went under, and water entered her lungs. Brittany put strength in her other leg to balance herself and raised her head out of the water. She coughed and gasped for air.

She raised her head and searched for Santana and Puck. She was met with the sight of her girlfriend pointing her gun at the mother who had now reached land. Puck was screaming at her, but Santana shrugged it off.

Brittany put all of her strength into her legs and treaded as fast as she could.

After what felt like an eternity, she felt the rising of the riverbank and crawled towards solid ground.

A loud growl sent shivers down her body. She looked up and saw the mother panther running at full speed towards Santana.

She had no idea what took over her body at that moment. All of her energy was drained from crossing the river and she was exhausted. Her arms and legs were burning and her head was throbbing in pain. But the moment she saw Santana standing her ground and not running, her body gave her a power she didn't know she possessed.

She picked herself off the ground and ran. The panther was about 20 feet away from Santana. She was almost there! She heard the sound of a gun getting cocked and saw Santana aim. The panther had its mouth open, teeth bared, ready to tear the girl limb from limb. A burning pain shot through her throat as she shouted.

She didn't even know who she was shouting to. She wanted to Santana to stop fighting and lower her gun. She wanted Puck to stop Santana. She wanted the mother to remember how nice people could be and stop running at her friends. The pain, hurt, loneliness, and emptiness, she just wanted everything to stop.

"Stop it!" Brittany let out in a yell as she stepped in between her girlfriend and the black panther. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Brittany slowly opened her eyes. She tried lifting her head, but a sharp pain went through her head, making her groan. The cold air hit her body and sent her shivering. When she tried sitting up, she felt something soft and warm stir next to her. She turned her head and was met with a small ball of black fur. Soft purrs came from the cub and Brittany sighed in relief.<p>

Suddenly all the memories of Santana and the mother panther rushed back to her. Where was she? _Oh god, please don't let her be…_

She sat up realized they were in a cave and saw a small fire lighting the stonewalls. She looked down at herself and was only wearing the gray shirt and shorts she started with. Next to the fire was her armor and gun, most likely drying from her diving into the water. On her other side was the mother panther, alive and asleep, warmth coming from her, keeping Brittany from the cold. But what did that mean for Santana and Puck.

Her breathing picked up at the thought of losing Santana. It wasn't possible. She couldn't die.

A loud snore broke her from her thoughts and she turned to see Puck lying down next to the cave wall, his gun leaning against the wall. He was alive! "Puck!"

Puck stirred, opening his eyes. "Britt, you're awake!"

The mother panther awoke, raising its head and breathed loud. Brittany met her eyes and smiled. Then the mother licked the blonde's face, making her smile. Brittany reached out and ran her hand through the panther's fur.

Puck crawled over to her, "How are you feeling?"

Brittany reached for her head, the lingering pain still there. "I've been better. Puck, where's Santana?"

Puck let out a sharp breath and looked away.

Brittany's stomach dropped. Her eyes widened and started to sting as tears began to creep out from the corners. Her worst fears were coming true.

A soft voice suddenly filled the cave, "Puck, is everything okay?" Brittany recognized that voice immediately. Brittany let out a shaky breath and stared at the opening of the cave.

Standing there was Santana carrying a pile of sticks in her arms. As soon as brown eyes met blue, Santana let out a breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Brittany stared at the woman she was in love with and for once, she couldn't speak to her. Out off all the years, they spent together, which was practically their whole lives, Santana was the one person she could speak to about anything; her worries, likes and dislikes, hopes, and dreams. But for this moment, she couldn't utter a single word to her. She couldn't even think. She acted on instinct.

She pulled herself up and ran to her. Santana dropped the pile of sticks and ran to Brittany. The blonde tackled the girl and threw her arms around her neck. Santana encircled her arms around Brittany's waist and held her. Brittany cried into the Santana's neck, tears streaming down her face. She tightened her grip on the Brittany and cried silently. Her heart hurt at the sound of her love crying, but she was still filled with happiness. She pulled away from her love, only to gently cup the blonde's face in her hands.

She stared at Brittany's face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, a trail of tears on her face. Her hair was a little dirty from being on he ground. But her eyes… Her eyes said it all. They were shining, blue crystals staring at her. And in that moment, Santana realized that Brittany had never looked more beautiful.

She leaned in a touched her lips to Brittany's. Brittany pulled in Santana as close as she could, putting as much love as she could into the kiss. She whimpered as their lips continued to move against each other. Santana ended it and pressed her forehead to Brittany's and stroked her cheeks with her fingertips. The blonde continued to cry, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you so much Brittany."

"San!" The blonde cried, her voice shaking. She pulled her love into another hug and tightened the grip around her waist. "I've got you Britt."

They were together again, safe. They found each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tear tear! I hope you all liked it! Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! ^_^ Until next time! -Jess**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize everyone! Finals are approaching, but after that, I'm fully dedicated to this story and to pleasing you kind folks :) Kinda like this chapter, it was hard to write though. Anyways, I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Quinn had noticed things that have made her feel uneasy. It was too silent around them. Ever since the scream they heard on Sunday, she had felt uncomfortable. Though they each had a weapon, Quinn still felt like she was completely powerless, something was overshadowing them.<p>

She would constantly feel anxious, whether it's from the simple sound of a bird or the rustling of the trees. Something didn't feel right. And Quinn knew to follow her gut instinct.

The day had gone fast and now the two were sitting in a secluded meadow, hidden by towering trees. Rachel was going to sleep for a bit, while Quinn kept lookout.

She gazed up at the sky, waiting for the night to take over completely. There was only a little sun left, but the moon and a couple of stars were already out.

"Do you love me?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Quinn turned to her, staring at her with a shocked expression. "Why do you keep asking that?" The blonde got up from her seat on a log and crawled next to her girlfriend on he cold ground. The singer rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and shrugged, "Everyone I've ever been with has said they loved me, but they always ended up letting me down. I just wanted to make sure that if everything that has happened here would change anything involving our future," she let out a small chuckle, "but then again, what are the chances of any of us surviving this?"

"Stop that. Why do you keep bringing that up?" Quinn snapped. She stared at the singer straight in the eyes. Rachel scoffed, "I'm merely being sinc-"

"That's enough!" Quinn raised her voice. She ran her fingers through her tousled and let out a strangled breath. She turned her body so she was facing Rachel face to face. "Rachel, I love you. I'm not Finn or Puck or Jesse. And we will be fine. I've only now realized that I've been an idiot to try and keep you a secret."

Rachel lowered her head, tears threatening to spill out. "What does that have to do with us possibly dying?"

Quinn lifted the tiny girl's face and smiled shyly, "Because we're not giving up, I'm not going to go anywhere, until I hold you hand and kiss you for the world to see."

Rachel curled up next to the blonde and laid her head on her shoulder once again, "Promise?"

An unsettling fear shot through Quinn's body. She knew never to promise anything, especially something like that. But Rachel needed it, the reassurance that everything would somehow turn out fine. That they would all be sitting in the choir room once again, the mere memory of this ordeal behind them. Her and Rachel standing in front of all their friends, announcing their relationship and then singing a cheesy love song to each other, sealed with a kiss. Then Santana would make fun of her and Mr. Schue would scold the fiery brunette. Maybe Puck congratulating them and telling her how whipped she was. Or Kurt, saying that he saw it from miles away. And Finn… that was a bridge she was nervous about crossing.

But overall, Quinn knew she needed to assure the tiny girl next to her. "Yeah, I promise."

From about 20 feet away, a red-eyed Finn stood on the high branch of a tree. He simply stood, leaning against it with his arms crossed; his knife was hooked onto his belt. Tracking the two girls had been easy, but following had been a little more difficult than he expected. Quinn's awareness wasn't something to overlook. But for now, he was enjoying the sight in front of him. He smirked at the blonde's ridiculous promise, and let out a tiny amused scoff.

Quinn quickly turned towards the small sound. Her eyes fell upon a tall tree, but nothing was there. She was sure that she heard _something_. She didn't want to ask Rachel if she heard it too, for fear of scaring the girl. She simply wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her forehead, letting her drift off into sleep. The night had taken over and darkness showered over them, the only light coming from the moon.

Life and death situations brought out the best or worst in people. You see their true colors when faced with death. You could have been the most evil of people in your life, but when you stare at death, you see who they truly where, a mere coward. The nicest person could turn out to be a selfish bastard in the end.

And Finn was prepared to see what kind of person Quinn really was.

* * *

><p>The two girls lay against the cave walls in a light sleep. Santana had her arms around Brittany protectively, her head lay back, using the wall as a pillow. Puck was snoring from across them, his gun at his side. At the mouth of the cave, lay the tiny jaguar curled up to his mom. His mother was awake, looking out, staying aware of their surroundings as the others slept. Santana had taken off the black armor and laid it next to the fire with Brittany's. The fire was slowly dying and a dim glow filled the cave.<p>

A light breeze blew in sending a small shiver through Brittany's body. Brittany pressed her body as close to Santana as she could possibly get, wrapping her arms around her waist. She laid her head on the girl's chest and listened to the soft heartbeat. Just listened to the steady _thump thump thump._ The sound itself was light, but to her, it was so powerful and meant so much. Brittany lifted her hand and brought it to her love's chest, right over her heart. A slight movement underneath her caught the blonde's attention. She looked up and was met with warm brown eyes staring at her.

"Hey." Santana said in a quiet voice.

"Hi there."

Brittany brought her hand to cup Santana's face. She lightly traced her lover's face with her fingertips, never taking her sight off her girlfriend. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into the warm touch and let out a soft breath. She lifted her own hand up and laced their fingers together. Bringing Brittany's hand to her mouth, she lovingly kissed each fingertip.

"Britt-" Santana tried to find the right words to say, but for whatever reason, her voice failed her.

Brittany brought her hand to Santana's arms and let out a gasp. Her fingers grazed the gashes on her skin, "What happened?"

Santana winced, but looked down and laughed softly. "Oh, I forgot about that. Earlier today after Puck found me, we ran into this giant wolf. It attacked Puck and me, but luckily this is all I came out with."

The three cuts had stopped bleeding and were now just red, only stinging at a touch. Hopefully they wouldn't get infected. The last thing they needed right now was for her to get sick.

Brittany unwrapped herself from Santana's arms and walked over to their packs. "Britt what are you doing?" The blonde silently rummaged through their things without waking up anyone. "Got it."

She walked back to Santana and sat next to her, her canteen in her hands. She grabbed her own shirt and ripped off a tiny edge from the bottom. After lightly soaking the piece of cloth, Brittany started to wipe the cuts.

"I know you, Santana. And Puck. And I know that when you two get hurt, you try and brush it off. I don't want you getting sick, not when I just found you." She lightly kissed Santana's arm and continued to clean the wound until she felt something wet hit her arm. She looked up and was met with the love of her life crying silently.

"San, why are you crying?" Brittany put down the canteen and cupped the brunette's face and tried wiping the tears with her thumbs.

Santana had no idea why she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that she finally accepted the reality of what was happening. She might never see some of her friends ever again. Or the fact that she had almost lost Brittany. Imagining a life where Brittany didn't exist, or was taken from her. That thought alone caused her to cry even harder. "I- I can't lose you!"

Brittany's heart was shattering as she saw Santana, one of the strongest people she knew, breakdown. Everyone had to cry sometimes and for some people, it comes out harder than most. _People who love each other, protect each other. _Brittany brought their foreheads together so their noses were almost touching.

"Santana, please listen to me." Sobs continued to wrack through her small frame, but she tried to stifle them to hear Brittany. Unknown to them, Puck had woken up and noticed the two. Silently he walked out of the cave to give his friends some privacy.

Santana's sniffled, a few tears still coming down. Brittany wasn't the best at giving speeches, but she knew how to get her message across, especially to Santana. They both knew what the other was thinking; even with the simplest of glances. So she lay against the cave wall and brought her love onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and rested her own head on her girlfriends. Santana cried silently into the crook of Brittany's neck and clung onto her for dear life.

So Brittany took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and sang.

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before, but that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

Santana's eyes widened, recognizing the song immediately. She looked up at the blonde, "Britt…" Brittany smiled and kissed the girl's forehead.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

Brittany tightened her hold on Santana and continued singing. She remembered how Santana had sung Songbird to her and the emotion she put behind it. She loved Santana with everything she was. Singing this song was good way to show it. Santana's cries softened and she listened to Brittany's soft voice.

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven_

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

_She will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

Brittany smiled as the lyrics came out naturally. Comforting Santana was Brittany's specialty. It was incredible how well they knew each other. They were each other's 'light at the end of the tunnel'.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't to hard to see we're in heaven_

She placed her hand over Santana's heart and felt the strong beat. Santana covered the blonde's hand with her own.

_I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

Santana turned her body so that she was now straddling the blonde's legs. Bringing their foreheads together, Santana joined into the song, singing the final verse with Brittany. She stared at the crystal blue eyes she loved so much and sang.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven…_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Kurt had absolutely no idea where he was going. All he knew is that it was dark and something was chasing him. Whatever it was, it sounded menacing.<p>

You would think that being the son of a hunter, he would know how to fire a gun. But alas, it wasn't Kurt's favorite thing to learn. His gun was slung onto his back, unused. Instead, the boy had the knife in his hands, running for dear life.

One thing his father had taught him was how to hold a knife and use it. He was always practicing his knife techniques with random objects, especially during Glee.

All of a sudden, there wasn't any more ground underneath his feet. It was nighttime and couldn't see the large hole in front of him. He had run straight into a ditch and fell. "Ahh!" Luckily, the fall wasn't that deep. He landed on his back, and was met with a crunching sound.

"Ouch" As soon as he landed, a horrible odor entered his nose and he started gagging. "What the-" Immediately the boy shut up as approaching footsteps were heard coming towards the mouth of the hole. Kurt stayed absolutely still, in fear of whatever was chasing him. He covered his mouth with both hands, so his breathing couldn't be heard.

Suddenly a dark figure walked up and looked into the ditch. Kurt could clearly see the menacing yellow eyes of what appeared to be some sort of wolf.

The dark wolf lifted its head and sniffed, trying to catch the boy's scent. It looked down into the hole and was met with a gut-wrenching odor. There was absolutely no way the boy was in _there_. The wolf let out a frustrated grunt and disappeared from Kurt's vision.

Kurt breathed out in relief, but pinched his nose. He did _not _want to smell whatever that was. He sat up and used his arm to support himself. But what his hand was met with startled the boy.

Something slimy was moving underneath his hand. _ Wait- moving?_ Kurt pulled his hand back and stood up. His boots stepped on something hard, and it kept crunching.

Kurt let out a small yell as he felt something start to crawl up his leg. He swiped at whatever it was and walked backwards, trying to find some wall to lean on. His back hit something, but it didn't feel right. If this were a cave, the walls would be made of rock, but this wall _moved_.

His spine shivered as he felt something crawl on his shoulder and near his neck. He recoiled and stood back in the center of the ditch. Just then, the moon came out from behind the dark clouds and shone its light into the hole.

Kurt looked down and froze. Beneath his feet were insects. Spiders the size of books, began climbing his right leg. Its eight legs were almost a foot long. It bared its pinchers at him and prepared to strike. He tried kicking it off and turned to the side of the ditch. Hanging off the walls, were large centipedes, reaching a size unimaginable. Scorpions moved underneath him, hissing and opening their claws. Moths flew past him, all flying out of the hole.

Kurt reached for his gun and swung it into his hands. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing!" He aimed the gun at the floor and squeezed the trigger. Bullets started flying, hitting everything in sight. Hisses rang throughout the ditch, blood covering the floor. Kurt aimed the gun at the wall where he saw the large centipedes and fired.

The moved quickly and some avoided the bullets. The light of the moon disappeared behind the shroud of darkness once again, and Kurt was met with nothing. He couldn't see anything.

He stopped firing and waited. His breath came out in short, ragged breaths. He strained his eyes to try and see something, but all he was met with was darkness. In the quietness, Kurt swore he could hear his own rapid heartbeat. He listened to hear some kind of sound. Using this precious time, Kurt looked around, trying to find some way to climb out.

Slowly, the moon came back out and shone into the hole. Kurt let out a relieved breath when a fallen tree was in the hole, leading up to the surface. Quickly, Kurt found the knife he had previously dropped and ran towards the tree.

He ran as fast as he could and jumped onto the tree trunk. Trying to use the branches as leverage, he climbed. He was about halfway up when he felt something latch onto his right leg. He looked down and saw a giant worm wrapped around his leg. "No!"

Kurt reached for a higher branch to pull himself free, but the worm was holding in too tight. It started to slowly drag him back down. He tried to use his other foot to kick at the worm, but he only lost his footing.

Kurt was holding on for dear life. The worm started to slither up his body, wrapping around his waist, and then his torso. Kurt quickly reached for his knife on his belt. Grabbing it, he twirled it and sank the knife into the worm. It let out a large a hiss and tightened its hold, still trying to drag him down. Kurt continued to stab it, desperately trying to get the worm to relinquish its hold.

The blood from the worm splattered on his face, but Kurt ignored it. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. The worm's hold slowly started to loosen and its hisses, weakening. As soon as he felt the worm go slack, he used his feet to try and kick it off again.

This time the worm let go. Quickly, Kurt used his footing to push him up. He grabbed onto the nearest branches and pulled himself up towards the edge. He clawed at the ground, trying to find something to grab onto. His used his knife and stabbed into the ground and pulled himself out. He rolled over onto his back and let out a large breath. "Never. Again."

He got to his feet and walked over to the edge. He looked down and gasped. He was literally in a pit of insects. He shivered and then realized something. He made his way over to the tree that acted as a bridge. He lifted it with all the strength he could muster and dropped it so it completely fell into the hole.

"Bastards can't get out now." He picked up his knife and latched it onto his belt. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the ground. His hands were covered in blood from the creatures. He wiped it on a patch of grass, "Gross."

He grabbed his canteen and looked up onto the sky. "Here's to you Dad." And he drank from it greedily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Again sorry for the wait. So yay or nay for this chapter? :) Please review! And if you wanna see anything or something special for someone, let me know! And I'll do my best! Until next time! -Jesse**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY! Omg it's a chapter in what? 5 days? NEW RECORD! Anyways, I wanted to give you guys something to say sorry for being an ass and not updating faster. So I wrote this chapter to hold you over until I'm done with finals :) I hope you guys like it! I like this one. (sorry for any mistakes) And I write when I'm nervous so I might update this in a week or so. I don't own anything! Oh and thanks for the reviews. Just found out you could reply to them, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana slowly opened her eyes and cringed away from the sunlight that streamed from the mouth of the cave. As she leaned back, a pair of arms around her waist pulled her closer. Gently, Santana twisted around, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. Using her arm as a pillow, Santana stared at a peaceful, sleeping Brittany.<p>

Brittany's mouth was slightly open, a tiny bit of drool coming out. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail with a few strands falling loosely around her face. Her eyes were closed, without a hint of disturbance. She looked so _beautiful_.

If this were any other normal day, Santana would lay there for a couple more minutes in one of their beds, just to admire the blonde beauty she was proud to call her girlfriend. She would probably curl up deeper in Brittany's arms and maybe fall back asleep. Or maybe she would gently lean in and lightly kiss the girl's lips. Then Brittany would giggle in her sleep, and wake up to the sight of her smiling.

But unfortunately, this wasn't a normal morning for the two. Finally realizing that she wasnt going back to sleep, Santana decided to get up. Santana spared one more look at her girlfriend sleeping and smiled. She slowly crawled out of Brittany's arms, not wanting to wake her up just yet. They had both been through a lot the last couple of hours, and she should sleep as much as she could and rest.

Santana stood up, stretching out her sore arms, careful of the wounds on her arm. Her shoulders cracked as she stretched them over her head. Sleeping on a rough ground did nothing good for her back. There was still a dull pain, that would probably stay for awhile. She looked down at her watch- 9:23AM. _Early morning start then. _She turned to the other side of the cave and saw Puck still sleeping. She laughed to herself and just let him be.

A soft yawn caught her attention and she turned to see the small cub stretching his tiny body. He gave her a brief glance and then moved towards Brittany. He softly nudged her arm with his nose so he could crawl underneath and laid down, cuddling up next to Brittany. Her girlfriend merely pulled the cub closer and hugged it. The cub gave Santana one more glance and then closed his eyes, going back to sleep. It was cute how protective the cub was of Brittany. "You and me both, pal." She muttered to the tiny black panther.

Quickly looking around, she couldn't find the panther's mother. Shrugging it off, Santana walked over to the burned out fire to grab her canteen. Realizing that it's better to be prepared, she also picked up her armored vest, padding, and pants. She quickly got dressed, strapping everything nice and snug and then slung her canteen over her shoulder. Making sure her knife was on her belt, she walked out of the cave.

The warmth of the sun hit her head on, the sunlight almost blinding her. She brought her hand over her forehead to block out the sun and gave a quick scan of the area. The forest around them looked the same, nothing seeming out of the ordinary. But then again, Santana had learned to never let her guard down.

She walked to the outside wall of the cave and sat down, letting the sun warm her body. She had to be careful though because an intense sunburn was _not _something she needed right now. She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

Santana was glad that last night she had finally let her emotions come out. Feelings weren't something she was the best at talking about. Shutting herself from the rest of the world was her specialty. But with Brittany, she didn't have to worry about guarding herself. Sure she was scared at first about Brittany seeing her breakdown about her biggest fear; losing the love of her life. But when she saw how caring and understanding she was, she couldn't hold it in. A whole day of not knowing where she was in this life and death situation was horrifying. And add the ordeal _after_she had found Brittany.

She shook off the mere thought of a time where she might lose Brittany.

And loud huffing sound brought her out of her daze. She opened her eyes and craned her head to see the large mother panther sitting about 5 feet away from her. She was just sitting there, staring out into the forest.

Now that she looked clearly, the mother was smaller than when she first saw her, though a 6-foot tall jaguar is still pretty big. Santana still felt a small sense of fear from the animal.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_All Santana was focused on was the large, black animal hurdling towards her. It's teeth bared, the panther sped up and was within 10 feet of tearing her body apart. A million thoughts flooded through her mind in these few seconds before death._

No. Not death._ She couldn't even consider dying here. Not when who she has fought for was just across a mere body of water. Not when she was so close to reaching Brittany and holding her again. There was no way she could die here. She was going to kill this beast, the last obstacle standing in her way._

_So she tightened her grip on her gun and aimed. Blocking all distractions from her head, Santana focused and waited. The panther was now about 7 feet away and running fast. She would shoot in about 3 seconds. A perfect shot to the head... _A little more... _And there it was! Squeeze the trigger_NOW-

_But then... A flash of blonde hair._

_Immediately, Santana relinquished all power she had over her body. She shut down, her mind not registering what was happening. It was Brittany. _

_Santana's whole world was now moving in slow motion. She started to lower her gun with the sight of Brittany right in front of her, but then it clicked. _The panther! _It looked like she was trying to slow herself, but she was still coming!_

_Puck had absolutely no idea what to think, let alone do. He had tried to convince Santana to run. But no. So now there he was, a killer animal hurdling towards them. As soon as he saw Brittany throw herself in between Santana and the panther's warpath, he knew this wasn't going to end well._

_An intense wave of confusion hit the mother panther as soon as she saw the blonde girl hurl her body in front of her. It was a friend. But it was a friend in the path of a_foe_. It was instinct to never attack an ally, so the panther shut her mouth, hiding her sharp teeth and tried to stop her movements. _

_But the panther's body was moving too fast. Momentum working against her, she turned her body to the side and waited._

_Before Santana could yell a single word, she was hit hard. But it wasn't the panther's large body that had struck her. The panther's attempt at slowing down had done something. But it wasn't enough._

_The panther's body had slammed right into Brittany. Santana had dropped her gun and opened her arms to catch her. The blonde's body was thrown into Santana, sending the two flying. Santana could feel their bodies being sent through the air. She wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend who for some reason wasn't moving. A flash of alarm went through her brain. Santana kept their bodies pressed together so she would take the most of the fall and braced herself for the impending impact._

_Santana's back was met full force with the rough ground. Their bodies slid on the dirt plain, tiny rocks cutting into her skin, leaving dust clouds behind them. Brittany's body pushed into her, hitting the front of her body as they fell, effectively knocking the air out of her. Then out of nowhere Santana's back met what felt like a tree, their bodies finally stopping. _

_A searing pain flashed down her spine as her back struck the wood. Her body felt numb as her mind tired to process what had just happened. But all she could think about was the pain. Santana opened her mouth to try and breath, but a burning sensation prevented any air from entering her lungs. Her arms burned from her skidding across the dirt in her attempt to protect Brittany. _

_Trying to block out hip the pain, she looked down into her arms to check on Brittany. The blonde's hair was disheveled and there was blood dripping from a cut on her head. Alarmed, Santana lifted herself up and cradled Brittany in her arms. Leaning on the tree, Santana's hands shook as she cupped Brittany's face. Santana's eyes were frantic, trying to find some sort of sign that Brittany was okay._

_"Oh god. No, you're okay. You're okay, Brittany. Baby, please wake up." Santana mumbled incoherently. Brittany's eyes were closed, her head laid on Santana's chest. The cut on her head kept bleeding and she showed no signs of breathing. "Puck!" She yelled out in pain to her friend. "Please Britt." _

_Santana gently laid Brittany down on the ground and leaned over her. Pressing her ear over the blonde's chest, she tried to hear a heartbeat. After a few painstaking seconds, she heard it. _Thump... thump...

_It was there! Santana let out a cry of joy as she heard Brittany's heartbeat. She looked up to search for Puck to tell him, but was met with a sight that made her stomach drop. _

_The mother panther was standing in front of her, about 5 feet away. Its teeth bared, the panther looked from Santana, then back to Brittany. Fear immediately shot through her as the panther advanced towards them. Santana tried to pick Brittany up, but the panther let out a loud snarl at her. _

_Her body froze as the panther walked up to them. The panther lowered its head to Brittany, not taking her eyes off Santana. The mother gently nudged the unconscious girl with her head. Santana shot up from her place on the ground, not wanting the animal any closer to her love._

_"Hey!" Santana yelled at the animal. The panther growled at the brunette. Santana had never been more scared in her life. She could feel the animal's breath on her face. She stared at the ground in fear, not daring to move a muscle. She wanted to protect Brittany, but at the same time, there was a crazed 6-foot tall panther hovering over her, just waiting to give the final strike. _

_"Santana!". A harsh whisper called from behind the tree she was standing near. Its Puck. With his arms held up, he walked slowly around the tree and towards her. "Don't be stupider than you already are."_

_"That beast is going to kill my girlfriend. I don't know about you, but I'm _not _going to let that happen!". She whispered back to him. _

_The panther's eyes were following them back and forth, not backing down. She had one leg over Brittany's body, shielding her away from the two. _

_"Just trust me Lopez. Wait.". The boy slowly walked to the panther, his arms still raised. He lowered his eyes, not wanting to stare the beast in the eyes._

_"Hi there. Umm, my names Puck," he said softly to the animal. "The girl that you're trying to protect, well is ours. Well, she is with the stupid girl next to me."_

_Santana sent the boy a death glare. She was fuming. Was Puck really trying to talk to this thing? _

_"And I think there is someone here that can vouch for us."_

_Confusion washed over Santana. What the fuck was he talking about? "What are you doing?". _

_"While you were about to die, I noticed something in the river. This panther's a mom."_

_A tiny growl caught their attention. They turned their heads slowly, not wanting to trigger the panther. A little black version of the animal in front of them was making its way towards them. It glanced at the two for a second and then walked to its mom and Brittany._

_The cub looked down at Brittany and whined. Santana wanted to make a move for her gun that had been tossed. "Don't even think about it Santana!" Puck whispered._

_The cub's ears perked up at the name. It remembered the way it sounded from when the blonde had said it. Coming from her, the name sounded caring and gentle. The tiny panther walked towards the two teens and looked up at Santana. Her eyes focused on the tiny cub, trying to figure out what it was doing._

_Then it clicked. The small animal walked back towards its mom and gave a tiny growl and nudged her with its nose. The mother whipped her head to the cub and snarled back at it. It turned to Santana and let out a low growl. Slowly, the mother walked back, exposing Brittany to the girl. Santana let out a breath of relief as the panthers appeared to back off. _

_She slowly made her way to her girlfriend and bent down to pick her up. But the mother snarled once again. This time she turned to Puck and huffed. "Let me do it."_

_"She's my girlfriend!"_

_"Yeah, but one, you're injured. And two, I don't think that mom likes you." The mother had the stare to prove it._

_Santana clenched her fists. She had never felt do helpless before. "Fine." She muttered to him._

_Puck slowly bent down and picked up Brittany in his arms. The panther never took her eyes away from Santana. "We need to find some kind of shelter. Brittany's clothes are soaked and her head's bleeding." Santana said in a forced voice. She was trying so hard to be calm about the situation. But her heart was tearing at the fact that this animal was still in her way from her girlfriend. _

_"C'mon. We'll find something." And with that, Puck led the way in search of a cave for them to stay in. The mother panther immediately followed him into the forest, wary of the brunette._

_Santana scoffed and picked her gun back up, careful of the pain in her back. The small panther waited for her, intrigued at the girl. "Let's go then." She slung the strap of her gun on her shoulders and followed, the tiny animal walking next to her._

_-FLASHBACK-_

"I know you probably can't understand me, because fuck, you're an animal. But still, in a way... I kinda wanna say thanks." She really had no idea why she was speaking to the mother, but it felt necessary.

The large panther glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, but then resumed staring back at the forest. "I mean, overall, you were trying to protect the love of my life. I don't know if you know this, but I love that girl." Santana picked up a leaf and started picking off pieces. "And I guess I know that I can trust you now. So I just... Can we trust each other?" A gust of wind blew past them, silence and a little awkwardness in the air.

She felt ridiculous. Talking to an animal? This place was definitely making her crazy. She turned her head to see then panther standing up and walking towards her. Santana automatically felt afraid, but the animal made n signs that it wanted to attack her. She simply laid down next to the girl and resumed staring at the forest. Santana sat there wide-eyed. "I guess that's a start."

* * *

><p>"It's Tuesday. So, second day trapped in this place and so far, we're it. Plus we got a badass animal on our side now." Puck smirked. A tiny growl came from the cub, "<em>Two <em>badass animals."

They were all seated around the burned out fire, thinking of what to do next. The mother was seated next to Brittany, the cub purring in her lap.

"So we look for that damn tower the creep was talking about. We find it, we get out." Santana proposed.

"But what about the others?" Brittany brought up. "We don't know where they are."

Puck cracked his knuckles. "Exactly. We don't know where. For all we know they could be dea-" Puck closed his mouth at the sight of Santana staring at him. He resumed, "For all we know, some of them have already made it there."

"Two days isn't a lot of time, but then again, we've been known to pull of some crazy shit. I'm sure someone had made it there."

Brittany gave a forced smile at her girlfriend.

"So, what do we do?" Puck asked.

Santana stood up and crossed her arms. "I propose that we head to the tower. And on our way, we look for any of the others. I mean, we still have five days, so we have some time."

"Yeah, I think we should do it." Brittany placed the cub down and stood up. "We can do this."

Puck smiled and yelled out. "Excellent."

Brittany walked over to hr gear and strapped on her armor. Grabbing her gun, she turned the safety off. Puck stepped on the remnants of the fire, making sure it was completely out. Santana walked over to Brittany and took her hand in her own. "How's your head?"

Brittany reached up and touched the spot on her head. The bleeding stopped, but there was a tiny bump. "It's fine. Still a little sore though. Nothing I can't handle."

"We're gonna be fine, B." Santana felt like she was trying to convince herself rather than Brittany.

"Yeah, I know." She squeezed Santana's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it lightly.

The mother panther was currently giving her baby a bath. Soft yelps came from the cub as it tried to end the torture. The mother just nudged it forward so it could join the two girls. "Why did I have the feeling you'd make friends, even in this situation?"

Brittany laughed softly, "I remember _someone _telling me that I was magic."

Santana smiled at the blonde, "You definitely are."

The mother panther walked up to Santana's side and hit her lightly with her tail. Santana sent a glare to the animal, but felt to fear. They were on somewhat equal terms. "Look at you two."

"Yeah well. We had a talk, straightened some stuff out."

Brittany raised an eyebrow at the two. "Okay guys! Ready?" Puck walked up to them, his gun in his hands. He readjusted the goggles on his forehead and let out a loud breath.

"Yeah, let's do this." Santana and Brittany tightened the grip on their hands and stared out into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone!" Lucas had once again descended the staircase and was greeted with the smiling faces of all of his guests. The sun was shining through the glass windows, brightening the room. Breakfast was currently being served in the large room. "Please remind the guests that the breakfast is endless!" He called to a waiter passing by.<p>

A man walked up to Lucas and shook his hand. "Question, my friend. I was watching the live stream of your _fantastic _game last night and I noticed two specific girls that caught my attention."

Lucas nodded, "Well Jack, you are going to have to be more specific. There are a lot of girls playing in this game."

"I think their names were, Brianne and Savannah?"

"Oh my friend, no. _Brittany_ and _Santana_. What about them?"

"I was simply wondering if anything _big _was in store for them." He licked his lips, waiting for an answer.

"Oh believe me, these two are going to bring a lot of entertainment for everyone. But Jack, good things come to those who wait. You don't want to be spoiled, do you?"

He smirked at one of the many screens and watched as the group of teens walked out of the cave, the girls hand in hand. "Much bigger things. Now, let's enjoy some breakfast!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yay or nay?:) Please review! It lets me know what you guys think so far and if it's going alright. So there ya go! Until next time! -Jesse**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hola fellow readers! This is my longest chapter yet and I have no idea why I'm updating at 4AM! haha! Anyways, I appreciate the reviews! They keep me motivated!:) I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I wonder how big this forest is? I mean, surely we should have run into someone by now." Rachel walked closely next to Quinn. The tall trees were giving them some cool shade, shielding them from some of the afternoon sun.<p>

"Think about it like this, we found each other the first day out here. So I wouldn't be surprised if we run into someone else. Or you know, a flesh-eating monster." Quinn smirked.

Rachel smacked Quinn's shoulder with her hand, "Quinn, that is not funny at all!" The blonde smiled wide, "It's kinda funny."

"Well you better hope that we don't see an animal because I haven't been to a self defense class in forever. And god knows I have no idea how to use this," Rachel shifted the gun in her arms.

"Yeah I know. Let's just not make a spectacle of us; lay low. Maybe we'll even find that tower the guy was speaking of." Rachel merely sighed.

It was now Tuesday. Not much has happened, but you could see that the time spent here was starting to take its toll on both of them. They hadn't eaten properly since the day they were kidnapped and sleep was scarce. Quinn's guard was constantly up, so her sleep was interrupted most of the time in fear of something sneaking up on them in the middle of the night. All of the walking they've done was somewhat bearable since the two were in shape. Luckily they didn't have to worry about finding a water source.

What troubled Quinn the most was the feeling of someone watching them. It's been following them since they both heard that scream in the woods.

Suddenly a sharp sting ran through her cheek. "Crap!" She brought her hand to her face and it stung on contact.

Rachel closed the distance between them and gently pulled Quinn's face closer to her. She turned the blonde's head slightly to the side and looked. "What is it?"

"That's weird," Rachel lightly ran her finger over it, a trickle of blood coming from it "It's just a small cut. But how'd you get it?"

"I don't know. I didn't walk into anything." Quinn started to scan the tiny little field they were in to see if there was anything that could've cut her. A tiny glare across the field caught her eyes. Before she could walk towards it, Rachel stopped her.

"Quinn!" Rachel whispered.

"What?" She turned to Rachel and could see the girl standing absolutely still.

"I-I think there's something following us." She whispered, her voice shaking. Quinn's eyes widened and she quickly took her gun in her hands and aimed to where Rachel was looking.

Quinn's mind started short-circuiting. What if it was some killer animal that would tear them apart? Or a bloodthirsty vampire that would drain them and leave their lifeless carcasses hidden in a bush? Okay the last one was kind of ridiculous.

A loud rustles from the bushes in front of her brought her out of her thoughts, and once again fear took over her. Rachel took a few steps back and stood slightly behind Quinn. She looked petrified, her mouth open slightly. Their breaths picked up and all was heard was the leaves. Rachel seemed like she was about to start hyperventilating. If it were an animal, would they run? She didn't think Rachel could eve run in the state she was in right now.

Quinn took a deep breath and mustered up what courage she could. "Whoever the fuck you are, you better come out of there right now!" Her heart was beating erratically as silence enveloped them.

Then the bushes started to part as a figure made its way out. _Now or never_. Quinn put her finger on the trigger. Rachel let out a sharp breath, her hand covering her mouth. Quinn couldn't believe it. "Don't shoot!"

Rachel ran over to the figure, "Finn, you're alive!"

Finn hugged the girl, "Rachel!" He looked over Rachel's shoulder at Quinn who had slowly lowered her gun. He smiled, "Quinn."

* * *

><p>Brittany let out a loud sneeze as they made their way back into the forest. Maybe if they were lucky, they'd come across the waterfall that Santana and Puck had found.<p>

"I think you might've caught a cold, Britt." Santana cupped Brittany's face and examined her face. The blonde's nose was starting to redden.

"Well you did dive into that freezing cold water and then got knocked on your ass, unconscious," Puck said.

The mother panther growled softly at the mention of Brittany getting hurt. She walked over to Brittany and nuzzled her head at her. "I know Mama P, you didn't mean it."

"Mama P?"

Brittany smiled, "Well yeah. It seemed fitting." She patted the panther's head and grinned. As she opened her mouth to speak again, her nose scrunched and her eyes shut.

"Take cover!" Puck yelled as he covered his face. Santana glared at him.

Another loud sneeze shook the poor blonde. She covered her nose just in time though, "Sorry you guys."

Santana wiped her girlfriend's nose gently. "You're sick babe." Brittany frowned and sniffled, "Only a little bit."

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's forehead to check for a temperature. Luckily, she didn't have one. She kissed her softly on her forehead, "Don't overdue it Brittany. We don't want you getting any sicker."

"Yeah I know." Brittany looked up into the sky, "Is the heat getting to you guys as much as it is to me?"

Puck groaned from his place on the ground. "Hell yeah. I feel like I'm on fire."

Santana wiped her forehead of sweat. The sun was particularly hot today and her skin was starting to burn. "Hopefully we find that waterfall Puck found again. There's cool water and some trees that can shade us."

"Can we just hurry up? I'm dying here!" Puck picked himself up and let out a loud groan. The tiny panther brushed himself next to Puck and yelped. "At least _you're _used to it, little guy. Hey what about Little P for this one?"

"That's perfect Puck!" Brittany giggled. The tiny panther seemed to agree as it yelped at them.

Santana sighed and reached for Brittany's hand. Interlacing their fingers, she started walking again, Brittany next to her. She looked at her watch; 4:57. "If we reach the waterfall we'll rest there for awhile since it's a good source of food too. We might even be able to sleep there."

At that comment, Brittany and Puck's stomachs growled loudly. They both laughed and Santana just shook her head.

The waterfall wasn't too hard to find. They simply retraced their steps to the river and then back into the forest. They would rest occasionally, Brittany pointing out random flowers and tiny animals.

On the way, Brittany found a multicolored bird the size of water bottle. It sang a beautiful song around her, so she lifted her finger and patiently waited for it to crawl on her finger.

Both Santana and Puck were watching from a rock they were sitting on. Santana had the biggest smile on her face, watching the love of her life interacting with what she loved so much. Puck grinned at Santana and the goofy smile she had on her face. He had his gun in his hands though, not wanting to take any chances of something surprising them. Though, both panthers did a pretty good job of alerting them of anything coming their way.

Santana remembered when Brittany tried to get the bird to crawl on her finger, it merely chirped at her and then pecked her finger. Brittany pouted and then raised her hand to let the bird fly away.

Santana pulled her girlfriend into an unexpected kiss. Moving her lips slowly, she could feel Brittany smile. Her own Snow White.

Once they reached the waterfall, Puck yelled in triumph. He took off his vest and boots and hung them on the same tree before launching himself into the pool under the falling water. Little P followed him, wading in the water.

Brittany was about to go with him, but Santana gently pulled her back. "Britt, do you think that's a good idea? I mean, you're sick and all…"

"C'mon San, I'll be fine. How about I go in, but I don't stay in for that long? Will that make you feel better?" She grinned at the brunette.

"Sure Britt. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Brittany gave her a small peck and began undressing.

"But stay in your gray shirt! I don't want Puck leering at you." She muttered.

Brittany nodded and then took off for the water. Santana began looking for a good branch to make a spear out of. After sharpening one she took off her boots and looked over at the mother panther.

"Uh…Do you wanna help me catch some fish?" She nodded towards the water and smiled awkwardly. The mother stared at her silently. "Alright then." She began walking towards the shallower end of the water. Using the same technique as before, Santana was about to catch a large fish when all of a sudden a loud splash scared it away.

"What the-" She turned to see the mother panther standing behind her with a fish in her mouth. "Is that a challenge?" She raised her eyebrow, grinning at the animal.

She turned back to the water and looked for a fish, but before she could find one, the panther pushed her on her ass into the water. Puck and Brittany laughed from the deeper end. "Baby, she just playing with you! Don't get mad!" Brittany was grinning at the two.

Santana was blushing furiously. She growled at the animal and picked herself back up. "You think you're so funny huh?" The panther let out a tiny huff as though she were laughing.

It took them a good hour to gather a good amount of fish. Puck started another fire near the side of the waterfall, away from the water. That way they only had only side to worry about watching over.

The sun was setting slowly, creating the most beautiful of colors reflecting off the water. A mix of red and orange, some almost pink.

Puck cooked his fish almost to the point of it burning. But he still ate them as though it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. To her surprise, Brittany was almost like Puck. "I haven't eaten that much." She explained. But with her mouth full, it sounded more like ' I aben eadn da mu-'. Santana just shook her head with a smile and ate her own fish. The two panthers were happily munching on their meal.

Santana looked over at all of them and smiled. It was like their own makeshift family. And they were _happy,_ even if it were for just these brief moments. Brittany caught her eye and grinned. She got up from her spot next to Puck and moved around the fire, sitting next to Santana. She kissed her cheek and pressed her side against her, resuming her eating.

"Pretty nice fish, S. Though Mama P did all the work." He chuckled.

"Shut up Puckerman! I caught most of these! She cheated cause of her huge mouth." She glared at him, muttering into her fish.

Brittany smiled and then turned to Mama P. Her smile slowly faded as she caught sight of the panther.

Her ears were perked up and her eyes were wide, looking around warily. Her food was forgotten as she sat up straight. "You guys, I think Mama P senses something. Even Little P seems off."

Santana turned to face the panther and was immediately filled with a feeling of fear. "You guys, get your stuff on now!" She whispered harshly, "And put out the fire!"

Puck tied his boots up quickly and then poured some water on the fire, stepping on the remaining embers. Brittany zipped her vest back up and gathered her stuff. Puck grabbed his gun and turned the safety off.

Santana's eyes began to sting from the smoke. "Goggles!" They all brought their goggles down from the top of their heads and made sure they were snug.

Brittany walked over to the large panther, "What is it? Do you hear someth-"

Suddenly a long and loud howl filled their ears. Puck cursed, immediately fearing the worst. But his thoughts were soon shattered and filled him with an even bigger sense of dread, as two more loud howls followed the first.

"Wolves." Santana muttered. This was not how she expected the day to end. "They must have smelled all of the fish cooking."

"Santana, something about those wolves doesn't sound right." Puck whispered to her.

The two panthers were growling now and staring off into one direction in the forest. Another set of howls rang through the forest, only this time they sounded dangerously close. "We have to go now!"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they started making their way into the opposite side of the forest. All of a sudden a howl came from that side, causing them both to jump. "Fuck," the mohawked boy muttered, "They're surrounding us."

Brittany quickly scanned the outskirts of the forest, looking for any signs of the wolves.

Little P started to run towards one of the howls but his mother pushed him back. She turned to Brittany, her eyes meeting the blonde's. "Don't worry. We got him."

The branches started snapping all around them as something moved into the area. A low growl came from one direction, a large shape coming out. Puck's eyes widened at the sight of what it was.

A large beast stepped into the light, revealing its form. Its height seemed to reach about 7 feet towering over all of them. Covered in hair, it stood on two hind legs with large, sharp nails. Its torso was fit and had its arms outstretched, claws out and ready. It had a muzzle with its sharp canines shown. Two yellow eyes scanned the three until they met Santana's.

A shiver ran down her spine as it focused on her. "Santana, those aren't normal wolves." He pointed his gun at it and aimed, "They're werewolves."

Brittany whispered, "But it's not a full moon. It's still daylight even!"

"Well we already know that this place isn't normal! It doesn't surprise me." Puck muttered.

"But still, doesn't that mean that they're still part human?" Brittany whispered back at him. She tried to get him to put his gun down.

Puck scoffed, "Not right now, they aren't!" Puck glared at Santana, "Are you going to stand there and really do nothing?" He shook Brittany off and re-aimed his gun.

The werewolf let out another howl, and one more came from the trees behind them.

"Fuck." Santana turned around and aimed her gun at the other werewolf. She pressed her back against Puck's. "Britt, this is life and death. None of us are going to die here."

Another wolf came out and now they were fully surrounded. Mama P was baring her teeth at them, growling at them.

Then one attempted to claw at the mother. It swiftly ran towards her and raised its claws, but she quickly dodged and sunk her teeth into its back. The werewolf let out a loud howl. The other two opened their mouths and growled. They got on all fours and ran towards them.

Puck squeezed the trigger and began firing at one. The wolf moved from side to side with such speed, Puck could barely aim properly. Santana was having a stare off with the wolf in front of her with her gun raised. There was something different about this one. It seemed to be watching-no. Analyzing?

"S, we're gonna have to climb the side of the waterfall! It's our only way out!" Puck was still shooting at the wolf but it was too fast!

Brittany had no idea what to do. She picked up Little P and carried him in her arms. Her gun was slung on her shoulder, forgotten. She turned to Mama P and it was in a battle with one of the werewolves. Tears started making their way out.

"AH!" She turned to see Puck get slammed up against the rocks. The werewolf was about to reach him, its canines aiming for his neck. "Puck!"

Suddenly the large panther slammed into it, sending the wolf flying into the water. He looked at her thankfully. It merely huffed and ran back to face off with another one. "Puck, start climbing with Brittany!"

Puck stared at Santana in bewilderment. There was no way she was going to try and fight them off. "Don't worry!" Santana yelled, "I'll be right behind you guys!" She glanced at Mama P and then to Brittany. "Both of us will."

"No Santana!" Brittany yelled. She placed Little P down and ran to Santana.

"Puck, make her go!" The werewolf she was staring down finally broke eye contact and lunged towards her. She pulled the trigger and a fury of bullets descended upon it, hitting the werewolf straight in the chest. It fell back and let out a while as blood seeped out of its wounds.

Puck simply nodded and wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her to the rocks. Brittany pulled her goggles of quickly to wipe away the tears, and then put them back on. She gave on last glance at Santana and began climbing.

She craned her neck upwards to see the height of the cliff. _It's like rock-climbing. _Only without a harness and flesh eating werewolves beneath you. She stretched her arms up and grabbed onto another rock. The sharp edges of the rocks were digging into her palms. Ignoring it, she stepped on another rock and hoisted herself up.

Puck made sure Brittany was about ten feet above him before he started. He slung his gun around, "C'mon Little P!" He picked the baby up and slightly unzipped his vest, placing the panther in it. He made sure Little P was sturdy before he began climbing. In the back round, bullets were flying and howls of pain and anger were heard. The roar of the waterfall was next to him, spraying him slightly with water.

Santana was in a tight situation. She knew she had to make some sort of distraction so Mama P and her could climb the rocks. She kept firing, keeping the werewolves at bay. She turned to see the mother panther get bitten. Santana's eyes widened at the sight.

Letting her guard down for that one-second was costly. The werewolf that was thrown into the water had resurfaced and ran towards her. It swiped at her gun and knocked it out of her hands. Before she could even scream, the werewolf pinned her down. It growled at her, baring its teeth, saliva dripping from its mouth.

Santana knew she had to act fast. So reached for her belt and grabbed her knife. Flipping it in her left hand, she drove it right into the wolf's stomach, cutting of its growl. She twisted the knife, trying to drive it deeper. The wolf whined softly and went limp. She quickly pushed it off of her and stood up, picking up her gun.

At the sight of a fallen pack member, the two other werewolves howled. "Puck!" Santana yelled up at him. "I need you to start that fire up again!"

Puck grabbed onto the rock he was holding onto and tried to look down at her. "How?"

Santana was locked in another fight with a second wolf. "Shoot it!"

"I can't! I have Little P!" He yelled back.

Santana cursed under her breath. "Mama P, you need to find a way of the cliff! Find a couple of ledges or something!" She yelled at the panther. The panther clamped its mouth around the second werewolf's neck, silencing it forever. "GO!"

Santana quickly aimed at the fire they had put out and prayed to god that this worked. She shot at the fire pit, trying to ignite what embers that might have been left.

Brittany had stopped climbing and was about halfway to the top when she heard Santana yell to Mama P. She held onto the rocks for dear life as she tried to crane her head to see what was going on. She turned just in time to see two things happen. One was Mama P run towards a ledge sticking out of the cliff and jump on it, out of harms way. Second, was Santana starting up the fire again, and then kicking the burning wood so that it separated her from the werewolf.

The fire quickly spread across the field. Santana made a run for the rocks, slinging her gun on her shoulder and began climbing.

"Fuck yeah! Go Lopez!" Puck yelled from about 30 feet up.

Santana climbed as fast as she could. Foot placement, then arm. And again. She didn't want to have a repeat of the time she almost fell out of the tree with Puck.

The fire was blazing behind her. She could slightly feel the hear emanating from it. She climbed another 10 feet before her arms started getting sore. She looked up so see that Brittany was waiting for her. She had the largest smile on her face. Even through her goggles, Brittany's eyes were shining. Suddenly, for some reason, Brittany's eyes morphed as if she saw something scary. "SANTANA!"

Brittany's yell almost made her foot slip. Santana looked down and panicked. She saw the werewolf had run through the fire and was now attempting to climb the rocks. The breath was knocked out of her as fear washed over her. She had to climb. Fast.

She began her movements even faster, haphazardly. She was gaining ground and had almost reached Puck and Brittany. She didn't want to look down again. If she did, she knew that she would freeze. But adrenaline and a small amount of courage made her look. And fuck was Santana scared.

The werewolf was gaining on her and climbing fast. Its yellow eyes bore into her and she swallowed a lump in her throat. _Climb Santana, climb faster! _

After 5 minutes, she had finally caught up to Brittany and Puck and was now in between the two. "Fuck! Climb!" Puck yelled.

All three were climbing the rocks as fast as they could, careful to not step wrong. Once slip and the fall was lethal.

The feeling of being chased was coursing through their veins. 15 more feet! "Almost there!" Santana yelled. But her celebration was short lived as she felt long slender fingers wrap around her right foot.

She let out a tiny scream as she looked down to see the monster grinning. It was trying to pull her off the cliff! It was too strong! The weight was too heavy. Her left hand was slipping from the rock. She could feel it cutting into her palm, blood trickling down her wrist. And then it slipped.

"San!" Brittany had stopped and was now outstretching her right arm. "Grab on!"

Santana had started to give up. Her right hand was weaker and she could feel it slipping. "Britt. I-I can't!"

"Kick him off!" She shouted. Santana tried to reach for Brittany's hand. Quickly she used her other foot to kick the werewolf in the muzzle. She kept doing it. It let out a loud whine as her foot came in contact with its eye. As quickly as it came, the weight was lifted off her foot.

Letting out a yell of relief, she reached for Brittany's hand and grabbed gold of it. Brittany used all of her strength to pull Santana back up so she could grab onto a better rock.

"Fuck." Santana's breathing was heavy and her heart was beating too fast. They began climbing again until they could see the edge of the cliff. Puck had already reached it and outstretched his hand to pull them up. Brittany first, then Santana.

As soon as she came in contact with solid ground, Brittany's arms wrapped around her. Santana just sat there as Brittany held her. The blonde cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tears Santana didn't even know she was crying. "It's okay San."

Puck looked over the cliff and was met with the sight of the dead werewolf on the ground.

A soft yelp came from his vest, "Oh yeah. Sorry bro." He placed Little P on the ground just in time to see Mama P walking towards them, a slight limp in her step.

Mama P simply lay down next to Santana to rest. Santana gently ran her hand over the panther, "Good job to you too." Brittany faced Santana and brought their foreheads together.

"I love you so much, Santana." Santana brought her into a soft kiss, their lips moving softly against each other.

"I love you too, Brittany."

Brittany lightly hit her knuckles against Santana's head, earning a wince from the girl, "But please, never do something like that again!"

* * *

><p>"Finn, you don't know how happy we are that you're alive! Especially after what you've told us. I mean, a 20 foot spider!" Rachel told him as they say across from each other around a fire. Nighttime had fallen and they were camping out for the night.<p>

Quinn was sitting next to Rachel, looking at Finn.

"Yeah I know! You should've seen it Rach. I barely got away." He shook his head, showing disbelief.

Quinn eyed him up and down. There was something off about him, "You must've put up some fight! I mean, there's not a scratch on you." Quinn pointed out.

Finn met her gaze and smiled. "Well I am pretty fast. And Burt's taken me to some shooting ranges so I know how to fire a gun."

"I couldn't imagine something happening to you, Finn." Rachel whispered, "To anyone in the Glee Club." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Where is your gun?" Finn looked across the fire and saw the exchange. His eyes met Quinn's briefly, "It got caught in its web." He turned to Rachel. "And don't worry, Rach. I'm sure everyone's fine."

Quinn had caught it. That look he gave when Rachel grabbed her hand. But she quickly threw hat though to the back of her mind for now. Finn could be of use to them, no matter how much it bothered her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, using his hunting knife to cut into an apple he had found. He simply smirked at her, biting into it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! What's with Finn! muahaha, I know! Please review! And it shouldn't be long until the next chapter since I've already started it:) once again, if there is anything you'd like to see, lemme know! Until next time- Jesse**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'll let you read, then explain. Longer AN at bottom. Enjoy! (Posting this at 11:47 right before bed)

* * *

><p>What do you do in this situation? What are even your options? There aren't that many people in the world that can tell you what to do when your life is in danger.<p>

Yes, there are survivalists that can inform you of the many dangers outdoors that come on Animal Planet in the afternoon, but when you're actually in a life and death situation, no expert can tell you what to do. Everything depends on your circumstances. What if your leg was cutoff, or you were trapped in a tree surrounded by hungry dogs? What if someone was sick and you couldn't leave them alone to get help?

Kurt had no idea what he was doing. After the incident in the bug pit, he had a surge of confidence, but he had no idea what to do with it. There were two possible options that he had at the moment.

One. Stay where he was and maybe see if anyone from Glee would find their way to him. Sure he would probably live longer, but the drawbacks there would be that who knew how long waiting would take. It was already Wednesday, which meant that he only had about four days left to find that stupid tower. If he missed that deadline, then there was absolutely no way he would ever leave this island.

Then there was option two. Continue traveling. He would cover more ground, maybe find some of his friends, and maybe even find that mystery tower. Find the tower, leave this hell alive and in one piece, hopefully. But then again, the more he moves around, the greater chance he has at getting killed by another animal. That wolf might've left him alone, but who knew what else was out there.

Basically, stay and die or keep walking and die.

"Wonderful." Kurt lay on top of a good-sized rock, about 10 feet off the ground. He had been sitting there ever since the bug ordeal, too afraid to go anywhere else. He had almost _died_. And no one would've known. It was as if he couldn't grasp the concept in his mind.

He ran his hand through his hair and wiped his face. Letting out a long breath, Kurt sat up. It's was decided. Time to find this stupid tower. And his friends. And leave here, alive.

Kurt sighed and looked up at the sun. "Well let's get on with it then." He picked himself up and wiped his pants. Swinging his gun strap around his shoulder, Kurt jumped off the rock onto another one and proceeded down.

* * *

><p>"So now what do we do?" All five of them looked up at the two paths in front of them. Puck walked in front of the group with Mama P and inspected the roads.<p>

There was a dense forest on either side of them and two dirt paths, both leading into opposite directions.

"Well they both look exactly the same to me."

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but immediately felt a cough making its way out. She quickly cleared her throat and took a deep breath, making sure the small cough was gone. "We shouldn't split up, that's for sure."

"Should we just choose randomly?" Santana walked up next to Puck and nudged his shoulder.

"What's the worst that can happen?" He smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Oh I don't know. We've got the giant wolf, werewolves, and giant cats out of the way." Santana played along with Puck and laughed with him.

Brittany looked at the two and smiled. She's glad her girlfriend had finally found someone they can both trust. He could be crude and disrespectful sometimes, but he stood by them since the beginning.

She watched as Santana tried to push Puck, smiling at him like he was her favorite brother. Brittany opened her mouth to laugh at something Puck said when she felt a familiar tingle at the back of her throat. She quickly turned away a coughed as silently as she could. "Crap."

As she finished coughing she opened her eyes and was met with Little P staring up at her. His head was tilted slightly sideways.

"_Why won't you tell her?" _His eyes said, looking sad and worried.

She crouched down in front of him and scratched his head. "I can't Little P. It'll only slow us down. Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled at him and stood up, making her way to Santana and Puck who were busy pushing each other.

"Well it looks like you guys decided where we're going," She joked.

"Well I think we should go left!" Puck pointed out.

"Let's do it then. We've got places to go, and people to find. We shouldn't waste any time." Brittany began walking with Puck, Little P following right behind them.

They all began walking again, the sun beating down on them. The heat wasn't helping at all. They had each grabbed a giant leaf to try and shade themselves away from the sun's rays. It didn't completely fix the problem, but it helped.

They came upon a dense area of trees, with branches sticking out everywhere. If they were here at night, this place definitely would've scared her half to death.

But something about this place felt weird to Santana. It just didn't feel right. Something at the back of her head was telling her that something was wrong here. She just shrugged it off for now. She didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, other than Puck yelling every time a branch hit him in the face.

"Ouch!" Puck rubbed his head as he hit another branch.

"This is getting ridiculous." He grabbed at the branch that hit him and snapped it in two.

"You've got to look where you're go-" Santana stopped mid-sentence as she her foot met something squishy, making a spurting sound. "Oh god."

She looked down at her foot and wanted to throw up immediately. The gagging feeling had already begun and she turned away. She fell to her knees and threw up.

"San, what it is?" Brittany ran up next to her kneeling girlfriend and rubbed her back softly, waiting for the nausea to pass. Santana spit the rest of the bile out of her mouth.

Brittany handed her the canteen. Santana swished the water in her mouth, trying to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth. Her stomach felt twisted.

Puck ran up to them and looked at what Santana had stepped on. "Shit, that's gross."

Brittany helped Santana stand up. Santana turned into Brittany, not wanting to look at the creature.

Brittany peered over and lying on the grass was a two-foot long worm. A part of it was squished entirely from where Santana's foot stepped. A green blood-like substance was seeping out of it. Puck knelt beside it and poked at it with his knife.

"Puck, maybe that's not the best idea." Brittany pointed out.

"I think it was already dead when Lopez stepped on it." Puck inspected it closely and noticed which part of it was its head. Using the blade of his knife, he opened what looked like a mouth.

"Puck, can you fucking stop playing with that. Let's just leave, okay?" Santana raised her voice at him, still looking into Brittany's shoulder, not wanting to stare at the worm.

Puck ignored her and opened the mouth a little wider. "Well shit." As it opened, he noticed rows of small sharp teeth, some looking like they had blood on them.

"It's like this thing is a leech."

Brittany held onto Santana as her girlfriend averted her eyes. Brittany didn't mind the sight of the dead animal, she just wanted to keep a look out. Mama P was sitting down, watching the area around them too.

It was then that Brittany noticed that Little P wasn't with her. She looked around the small area and saw her black furry friend clawing at something in the ground. She squinted her eyes to try and get a better look, but whatever Little P was clawing at was hidden in the grass.

"Hey San, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get Little P, kay?"

Santana looked up at her and nodded. "Kay. I'll just go sit by Mama P and wait for you and Puck."

Brittany leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, but Santana pulled away. Brittany looked at her a little hurt. Did she do something?

"I just threw up, Britt…" Santana mumbled, looking down at the ground. Brittany smiled at her girlfriend. She placed a finger under Santana's chin and lifted her face up to her own.

"I don't care." And with that she gently kissed her girlfriend. One thing was for sure, Brittany would never get tired of kissing this girl. Anytime of day, wherever they were, whatever the situation. Kissing her felt like home.

Brittany leaned her forehead on Santana's, "I'll be back, love."

Santana smiled at her and walked over to Mama P. She sat down in front of the panther and laid her head on the mom's side.

Brittany turned away and refocused her attention to Little P, who appeared to be gnawing on whatever he had found. She walked over to him and tried to look at the object.

"Hey Little P. Whatcha got there?" Little P looked up at her, then back to the object. It was black that was for sure.

Brittany froze in place. A chill ran down her spine as her eyes fell upon the object in the grass. Hey knees felt as if they were going to give out and her hands were trembling slightly.

A gun.

Someone's gun.

One of her friend's guns.

Her voice failed her as she tried to call out Puck's name. It just wouldn't come out. She felt like Ariel when she first lost her voice. After a few seconds of struggle, she found it again, "Puck!" Little P had made his way next to Brittany, offering some sort of comfort.

Puck raised his head from the worm on the ground and looked to Brittany. He just saw her standing there, looking as if she'd just seen a ghost. He got up from the ground and jogged over to her.

"Britt what is it?" She pointed to the ground, her eyes starting to tear up. Puck looked down and the sight made his stomach turn.

"Fuck. No."

Puck clenched his fists and let out a yell. "No!" He turned away from the gun and grabbed his head in his hands and began yelling.

Santana noticed what was going on and ran over to them, avoiding the sight of the dead worm. She noticed Brittany close to tears and Puck screaming like a mad man.

"Puck! Shut up! You don't know what's near here! Now what's wro-"

Santana stopped in her tracks as she was met with the sight of the gun, lying on the grass. She felt the bile coming up once again. It was just there, mocking them.

Gun meant person using it. Person meant Glee club member, their _friend_. No one was near. That meant…

"Dead." Brittany's voice sounded so distant as she kept staring at the gun.

It took Santana about 10 seconds to register what Brittany had said. Santana stared at her in disbelief. How dare she say something like that! This was one of their friends. Anger shot through her body, "Shut up! We don't know that!" Santana yelled at her.

Brittany looked up at her girlfriend in shock. She just yelled at her. For what? Telling the truth?

"Don't tell me to shut up Santana!" Brittany raised her voice at the girl standing in front of her. "And why should I? It's the truth and you know it!"

"We found a fucking gun. Not a corpse! That doesn't mean shit." Santana walked up to her and screamed back.

"Why are you fighting the truth? One of our friends is dead! I'm not a little girl! I can handle the truth when I have to! You don't think I know that the situation we're in is life and death. You don't have to protect me from everything!"

"How dare you think so little of them! Don't count them out so easily! And yes I do! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"So that's what this is about? I'm not weak! I saved you before!"

Puck was sitting in the grass, trying hard not to tear up at the fact that now two of his friends were probably dead. And who knew about the rest. Just the thought that he was never going to see that them again. He punched at the ground, wanting to take his anger out on anything.

Santana and Brittany kept yelling at each other, Little P looking at both of them with worry.

"I never said you were weak. And I know that, which is why I never want you to be in that position ever again! Seeing this is proof that it can happen! You can die!"

"I can take care of myself, Santana. We aren't little girls anymore."

Brittany stared at Santana, her eyes piercing her girlfriend's. She was livid. How dare she mean to say that she couldn't protect herself.

Brittany's voice lowered, "This is a partnership, Santana. You can't be the only one taking risks. Even in this situation. We protect each other."

Santana stared back at her. There was no doubt in her mind that Brittany could take care of herself, it's just that she never wanted her to be in the position where she had to.

That moment when Brittany had put herself in front of her and Mama P was one she never wanted to live over. When she cradled Brittany in her arms, thinking that she would never speak to her again or kiss her again or tell her that she loved her…

Santana focused back on Brittany, ready to say explain, when something caught her eye. Something was sliding down behind Brittany. It looked like the worm that she had stepped on, and it was opening its mouth. Teeth. About to bite Brittany.

"Britt!"

Santana launched herself at her girlfriend and tackled her to the ground. Brittany felt the wind get knocked out of her, her eyes shutting in pain. Santana was straddling her hips, turning her waist so that she quickly looked up.

Puck got up from sitting and saw the two lying on the grass. His first thought was that they were kissing and making up. But then he noticed the worm.

"Shit."

Brittany opened her eyes, "Santana, what the hell?!" She looked up at her girlfriend, the sun behind her, blinding Santana's face from her eyes. But then she noticed a long shadow preparing to bite down on them.

It slithered back and got ready to strike. Santana took her knife out, but Brittany knew better. As the worm began to propel itself, Brittany rolled her hips sideways and sent Santana and her to the side. She felt a sharp piercing feeling on the side of her stomach, but ignored it, only focusing on the danger

The mouth of the worm was met with grass. As it tried to dislodge itself from the ground, Puck had made his way over and pulled out his knife. As fast as he could, he brought the knife down on the worm and tried cutting through it.

Once the knife was lodged into the body of the worm, Puck brought his other hand to the handle and pushed down even more, effectively slicing through it.

Santana and Brittany stood up and looked at Puck standing over the worm. Santana made her way over to Puck, briefly meeting the sight of the bloody worm. "What the hell are those things?"

"I have no idea."

Brittany breathed heavily, adrenaline surging through her body. When she inhaled, she noticed that sharp pain again. She looked down at her body and placed a hand at her right side. Sure enough, her hand had a little blood on it. The wound stung as she applied pressure on it, wanting to stop the bleeding. She hissed as she kept pressing.

"I- I did that. Didn't I?" Brittany looked up to see Santana standing a few feet away from her.

"What?"

Santana's face looked blank. Then her eyes shifted to her own and they were filling with tears.

"My knife." Santana brought her hand up and looked at the side. There was a small amount of blood on the side of her blade.

"Santana. No, it's okay. I was the one that rolled us over. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Oh god, I hurt you. What have I done?"

Puck looked at the two of them with sullen eyes. "Santana, it was probably an accident."

"It was an accident!" Brittany walked up to her girlfriend and took the knife out of her hands. She held her love's hands in her own and squeezed them.

"The one thing I told you I would do and I failed." Santana was mumbling to herself, a few tears escaping her eyes. She hadn't met Brittany's eyes yet, almost as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Santana look at me." She cupped Santana's face in her hands and stared into her eyes. "I am okay. You were trying to protect me. You didn't mean to do it."

"But-"

"No buts. I didn't want you anywhere near that creature, so I rolled us over. That was me protecting you. Now I might've gotten hurt, but that happens sometimes. That is love. Protecting the one's that mean the most, even if it means putting your life on the line. You have done it already, now let me take this one."

Brittany finished her speech by wrapping herself around her Santana, holding onto her as tight as she could. She could feel Santana encircle her waist and pull her closer.

"I am never going to hurt you again. And I'm never going to let anything else hurt you either," Santana mumbled into her shoulder.

"Yeah. Me too."

Puck coughed into his hands. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I think we should move. We don't know how many of those things are out here."

Brittany kissed Santana's shoulder and pulled away, only to reach for her hand and intertwine their fingers. "Yeah, let's go."

Santana gave a small smile and began to walk with her.

Little P walked right next to them. His eyes still looked at Brittany. He knew she was keeping something to herself, the constant coughing. But he just couldn't do anything about it. He was relying on Santana.

_C'mon Santana. Notice it! Brittany's not well._

* * *

><p>A cough wretched its way out of Brittany's throat once again. She covered her mouth as she was launched into another coughing fit. Her throat burned and her chest felt as if like something was lodged in it. Her body felt hot and weak. She could feel her health deteriorating with each passing hour.<p>

She brought her hand other hand to the cut on her side. It was healing fine, but the coughing didn't really help the pain.

All the symptoms. She was getting sick. At the worst time imaginable.

Brittany stopped walking and coughed. She brought her hand to her mouth and tried to muffle the sound, but Santana already noticed.

Santana looked at her girlfriend with worry. "Puck, wait."

Puck stopped walking next to Mama P and turned to face Santana. "What's wrong? Is it the cut?"

She turned to her girlfriend as Brittany's coughing fit died down. Santana reached for her face and brushed the hair out of eyes. As soon as her fingers touched the blonde's forehead she immediately felt how hot she was.

"Brittany! You're burning up."

Finally clearing her throat, Brittany spoke up. "No, I'm fine. It's just the sun. Trust me." Speaking as if she was trying to convince herself rather than her girlfriend.

Brittany knew she was sick. And she knew that she had to stop and rest, just to catch her breath.

But it was Wednesday and it was getting later in the day. The week was almost half over and they still had no idea where they were going or where the damn tower was. Hell, they didn't even know if the rest of their friends were alive.

Except for Artie. She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered what that voice on the intercom said. _Took care of him. _And then the incident with the gun. Another dead friend.

That feeling of helplessness. She felt utterly useless. She never wanted to feel that ever again. That was why she didn't want to tell Santana that she was sick. She didn't want to feel weak. She needed to show Santana that she could not only take care of herself, but Santana too. She had proved it once with the worm, but that wasn't enough. Her girlfriend already felt bad about accidently cutting her. She didn't want to give her something else to worry about.

Santana had to admit that this heat wasn't helping their situation. Especially considering that they've been walking for almost two hours without that much rest. But still, Santana knew when someone was sick, and she wasn't buying into what Brittany was saying.

"Britt, if you're sick then we need to stop and let you rest. We'll let you sleep a bit and I'll get you-"

"No." Brittany stated, cutting off Santana. Her feet suddenly felt off balance. She was fine. Perfect even.

"Brittany, maybe you should listen to Santana. No offense, but you don't look so good."

"Santana," Brittany's head started to hurt all of a sudden. Her eyes became blurry and Santana's face looked funny, "I'm fine.

Then suddenly, her world went black.

Santana watched it happen in slow motion. Brittany's eyes glaze over and then close. And then slowly she started to fall. Santana reached her in time and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She fell to her knees, catching her girlfriend.

"Brittany?" She shook her lightly. She wiped the sweat off her face and her eyes were closed. Her forehead was burning. "Wake up, please! Brittany!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I know I'm a crappy person and I want to apologize to you guys. I don't update regularly and for that I'm sorry. It sucks when authors do that and I've been doing it myself. <strong>But I want to also thank you for sticking with me.<strong> **Those that keep reading, you guys seriously mean a lot to me. **Junior year is kicking my ass. As you know, this is the year colleges look at the most and so I've just been focusing on my work. I lose my muse regularly and my moral gets beaten down a lot. I've been dealing with some stuff. But I'm taking my laptop to school so that I can write during breaks. It shouldn't take this long again.

Anyways, umm I liked this chapter! If you have the time can you guys let me know what you think? Reviews really mean a lot to me and kinda make my day:) So yeah. Thanks once again and I apologize once again. I love and appreciate you all!

Until next time- Jesse

(And if you have any questions, you can PM me anytime.)


	12. Announcement

Announcement!

Hey you guys, it certainly has been awhile. I'm sorry for not updating or responding, or being active at all. A lot of stuff has been happening since my last update and I had to focus on those things. The most important is that I've finished high school and I'm beginning college this fall.

I'm very sorry to say this, but **I will not be continuing this fic.** I dealt with too much from when it went on hiatus and I realized that I didn't really find joy in writing Glee, even as AU as it was.

It really pains me because Santana and Brittany were a very important part of me. They still are and will be for the rest of my life. But I no longer have the drive to write for Glee. Glee's no longer in my heart. I apologize greatly because I know that there were many people out there waiting for the new update, but this is something I have to do. Once again I'm really sorry.

Whether or not I will delete the fic remains uncertain. If I decide to take it down, I'll let you guys know beforehand.

I may write other fics in the future, but they will be for other fandoms.

I appreciate every favorite, follower, and reviewer. Honestly. You guys kept me going during this journey. And I can't thank you enough.

Brittana Forever.

-Jess


End file.
